


whumptober 2018: crossover au

by the14thmusician



Series: Emrys [1]
Category: D. Gray-man, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Matt's only there for like 2 seconds, Minor Character Death, gratuitous use of deus ex machinas, its an oc dont worry, its in the best way hes a great uncle, nea might be ooc sorry, tags will be updated with each chapter, theres some comfort, tony is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14thmusician/pseuds/the14thmusician
Summary: Allen's a superhero in this au. He gets hurt a lot.





	1. stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen really needs to stop sticking his nose into gangsters business.

Allen wasn’t sure why, but he kept attracting crazy, desperate, drug dealing gangsters from an ever-growing gang down in Hell’s Kitchen. No; attract was the wrong word. It implies that Allen didn’t get in their way. He did; frequently. He got in their way specifically because they pissed him off; calling him a second-rate magician. The first time they’d done it, he scoffed and bound their wrists to a concrete wall until the police showed up. By the fifth time, Allen had made it his personal mission to make them fear him.

In the nicest way possible.

They’d taken their crimes too far when they started trying to deal with kids. Teenagers that were younger than him. So that’s how Allen had found himself crouched on the roof of a factory, watching the two teens speak in hushed tones. _Just kids_ , he thought with a frown.

_You’re just a kid_ , he imagined Nea telling him. _You shouldn’t be doing what you’re doing either._

He recognized them from school. Both were freshmen and had isolated themselves from the rest of the student body.

Brent and Jillian.

Allen shut his eyes, body tense.

Rambunctious laughter filled the dark alley; the gangsters were here. They came in a group of four, three had obvious bulges in their back pockets, glinting underneath the dim lights.

Allen stayed in the shadows for a moment longer.

He’d been trying to do things a bit more properly. Legal, Nea would argue over take-out. Sure. As legal as being an underage vigilante could be. He just waited until he had an actual reason to step in.

A reason like a small bag of white powder being traded for a stack of cash.

Allen let the cloak around his shoulders guide him down.

“Look,” He started and smirked as the gangsters startled, hands reaching back to grab the guns. “Stand down and I’ll forget to tell the cops about a deal with minors.” He stepped between the dealer and the teens.

“Shoot!” The tallest one ordered and Allen raised his arms up to create a barrier.

“Run!” He grunted, eyes shining bright white. “What are you waiting for? Go!” Once again, the teenagers didn’t move behind him.

Allen didn’t get a chance to glance back before a blinding pain blossomed in his right side. He didn’t scream, didn’t cry. Allen just stared blankly at the large kitchen knife that Jillian had just twisted into his ribcage.

The magic he used to keep his hair dark shifted to keep him alive as he fell onto the ground.

“Oh my god, Jillian. We know him,” Brent whispered as the gangsters ran off gleefully. “That’s Allen. He’s the junior who gave us our tour, Jillian!” The boy's voice rose. “We killed Allen!”

“Allen is Emrys! Are you missing the point? We would’ve gone to jail,” She reasoned, voice shaky as Allen groaned. “They’d separate us again.”

“Wasn’t-” Allen gasped as he turned onto his back, his cloak curling comfortingly around him. “Didn’t want to turn you in,” He panted. “M’not Allen.” He was half delirious, the blood pool underneath him was growing.

“We’re gonna kill him!” Brent cried.

“He’s not going to die!”

“Step away from Emrys,” A familiar voice called out and Allen resisted the urge to groan.

“Oh my god, it’s Daredevil. We’re going to die,” The teenager kept hyperventilating and Allen tried to reassure them but all he could do was wheeze on the ground.

He knew Daredevil wouldn’t hurt them.

Allen’s eyes shut.

“We killed Allen, fuck, we killed another student. Daredevil is gonna kill us,” Brent continued, breaths becoming heavier. Allen could hear Jillian’s reassurances but he could also hear them shuffle away fearfully as heavy footsteps walked towards them.

“Run, before I change my mind.” Hands were dancing lightly along his sides, testing his pain. “Emrys, hey, you’ll be okay.”

“They know..” He wheezed, trembling fingers clenching his cloak. As he danced along the line of consciousness, he knew the cold feeling in him wasn’t from the blood loss.

Brent and Jillian knew his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first of the whumptober prompts i'm going to be doing all month. hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave some feedback!


	2. bloody hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea loved his nephew, he really did. But he was going to have a heart attack if he kept this shit up.

Nea had grown accustomed to waiting for Allen to stumble home. 

He hadn’t been too happy when he found out that his teenage nephew was out at night stopping criminals. Especially not the way he’d found out, Allen half-dead in his bedroom. He kept Allen home for two weeks until he’d recovered before he even let Allen argue to go back out.

Allen Walker was too good. It was something he used to say as a joke when Mana first adopted him. That he’d tear the world apart if he thought he could help someone. Mana would frown at him and laugh but they were empty. Almost as if he knew what Allen would end up doing. Allen is going to get himself killed whether it by be some criminals hand or his own. 

He’d rather Allen be angry at him though, just until he knew that the kid wasn’t risking his life whenever he went out like that. 

So that’s how Nea found himself dozing off lightly on their black couch on a saturday night, late night reruns playing in the background, waiting for the familiar sound of his nephew opening a wispy portal into his bedroom.

A thud had him jolting, slightly disoriented as he sat up. He dragged a hand down his face, slowly standing up to what he thought would definitely be Allen curling into his bed.

Then he heard a loud curse and a strangled gasp and he was off like a rocket down the hall. 

“Allen?” He called out as he rounded the corner, freezing at the sight of the hallway.

Red. It was everywhere. There were drops on the ground and a large smear on the wall followed by a hand print and more smears. 

It looked like a crime scene. 

“Al,” Nea called out, voice shaky as he reach towards the doorknob. “Buddy, I’m coming in.”

“No,” Was the hoarse reply.

“There’s blood everywhere, kiddo.” His hand grasped the doorknob and nearly slipped off with the slick blood coating the shiny metal. “You can’t honestly expect me not to go in,” Allen didn’t answer so Nea opened the door.

He thought he was ready to see his kid on the ground, bleeding, hurt, but he wasn’t. It made his chest hurt to see Allen laying on his back, a deep gash in his leg and blood pouring from his shoulder. 

“Oh my god,” He whispered, and Allen’s cloak flew around Nea’s wrist and pulled him towards the teen. 

He didn’t think about how he used to find that thing terrifying.

As he got closer, he could see the bruises dancing underneath the collar of the protective suit Stark had made for him. 

“Ne-” He started but broke off into a coughing fit, blood trickling out of his mouth. “Tried to kill me,” Allen rasped out after the coughing fit subsided. The they was unspoken but Nea knew that Allen had been careful leaving the apartment as of late. “Restrained, no powers, couldn’t run,” His sentences were broken but Nea got the message. 

“You’re okay,” He whispered robotically as he took Allen’s hand into his own, reaching into his back pocket to grab his phone. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be just fine,” He said, mostly for himself.

“No hospital. They find me,” His eyes were dazed and unfocused.

“I have to call _someone_ , Allen.” The usual casual tone cracked, and a tear slipped from his eye. “I’m not going to let you die.”

“Didn’t say not to call anyone,” He took a few steadying breaths. “Dial 28364377 on my phone, don’t press the call button.” 

“Now what?” 

“Tell them you’re Nea,” His eyes nearly shut. “You need an escort to the tower. Tell them that they need medevac.” He tightened his hold on Nea’s hand. “I’m going to be okay.” He laughed, facade cracking a bit as he stared at his uncle’s hands. “Sorry about the blood.”

Nea’s arms were covered in it from desperate attempts to staunch the bleeding.

Allen went limp and all Nea could do was stare at his bloody hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two of whumptober is complete! hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen hasn't been sleeping well after being targeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't as whumpy as it is cute and fluffy. also introduction for laven!

**2:39 AM.**

Allen wasn’t tired. Mind racing as he laid in his bed, he couldn’t get it to slow down. He stood from his bed, hissing as his leg took his weight. It still hadn’t properly healed, so here Allen was: grounded.

He opened the door of his bedroom quietly and hobbled down the hall, ignoring the blood that had stained the walls, phone clenched tightly in his hand. He paused in front of Nea’s door and listened for the telltale light snoring that came from his uncle before continuing. 

He took a seat back on the couch, unlocking his phone he dialed his favorite number to call.

It rung twice before Allen realized this was a terrible idea. Why would he ruin someone else’s night? Granted, he was pretty sure his friend was awake. The guy barely slept when he was tired. He moved to hang up when a bright voice spoke.

“Hey there, beautiful, why you calling so late?”

“Sorry,” Allen bit his lip, hugging one of the couch pillows to his chest. 

“Don’t be. I wasn’t sleeping anyways.”

“You should be, I don’t know why you insist on being sleep deprived, Lavi.”

“I’m not sleep deprived,” He could hear the pout in the redhead’s voice. “You are though, seriously you looked dead this week.”

Allen hadn’t mentioned he’d actually almost died.

“Just tired recently.”

“Then why aren’t you in bed?”

It’s a fair question. Why wasn’t he? Allen had always had an easy time falling asleep, even after all the vigilante stuff. Sure, there’s a nightmare here and there, but it’s never affected him this badly before. Lavi of all people would know, having let Allen nap on him several times.

“I’m not sure,” He answered honestly. “I just can’t.” Allen was so frustrated, turning onto his right side and biting back a groan as his leg his the arm of the couch. “I’ve been trying so hard, but I’m just awake.”

“Shit, Al. Is it nightmares? Anxiety?”

“Neither, I think. I’ve had maybe one nightmare about what happened,” His cover had been that he was mugged, but he wants to tell Lavi what happened so bad. “Woke up on the ground but I haven’t really been anxious recently. Just, my mind is racing but there aren’t any thoughts. Does that make sense?” He rambled on a bit, chuckling nervously. “I feel like I’m losing my mind, ‘Vi.”

“You aren’t,” He comforted and Allen sighed. “I swear, Allen. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened more often to you all things considered.”

“They did, back when Mana died,” Allen ignored the pang in his chest. “Sorry,” He whispered after his voice had cracked. “You should be sleeping, I’ll hang up now.”

“Hang on, stay on the line for a second.” Suddenly the call went quiet. Allen waited for a bit and then he heard stumbling and a giddy voice. “Is Nea cool with me coming over?”

“I - Lavi, you can’t it’s nearly 3.”

“It’s just a few blocks I’ll be quick.”

“Lavi, no.”

“Okay, Al. I’m going to tell you this over the phone before I chicken out when I see you. I’m worried about _you_. I’m not going to make you tell me, I know better than that, but I hope when you figure everything out you can find a way to trust me with it,” Allen’s heart shattered.

“Lavi, I don’t-”

“I love you, Allen. You don’t realize how much I do. When you get hurt, it hurts me. So, here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to go over and we’re going to sit on your bed with my arm around you, cause I know you like feeling close to someone, and we’re going to watch some of those musicals you like so much and we’ll keep talking about this when you aren’t so sleep deprived. Alright?”

“Be careful?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you soon,” He heard the sigh Lavi had tried to keep quiet. “Lavi?”

“Yeah, Al?”

“I love you too.”

Allen hung up before he could hear Lavi’s answer. 

 

The next morning Nea woke up to a silent house. It was a Sunday morning and Allen usually spent it watching SNL clips or listening to music on the couch. He walked out into the hall and frowned at the silence, then he heard the music coming from his bedroom. Low enough that he didn’t clearly hear it until he was well into the hallway. When he opened the door he froze.

Now, he had told Lavi that the door is always open for him. 

So when he found him sleeping against the headboard with Allen curled around him he wasn’t mad at all. In fact, he took a picture for proof. He texted Cross.

**_Pay up, bitch._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! feel free to leave some feedback as it helps me out a lot!


	4. "No, stop!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen deals with burglars and crooks and the occasional mafia but these magical criminals aren't too fun to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really late where i am so im sorry if this seems rushed i've spent most of my day at the er with my mother and while it wasn't too serious i was anxious. excuses aside, here's day 4! i've gotten amazing feedback from y'all and i really appreciate every bit of it.

Allen attracted criminals with similar skill sets. Strange names and semi-magical prowess. He’d fought at least five people who’d called themselves “Sorcerer Supreme.” Each time Allen has been able to stop them within five minutes, it was boring.

Until Louise Arnold showed up, dressed in a suit instead of the regular brightly colored spandex get up the others wore, and sights set on Emrys. Louise Arnold, also known to the media as the Mind Melder.

He was a powerful telekinetic, he had telepathy of probably the most painful kind. Allen had reasoned it after their fight had started with each stabbing pain he felt in his head.

Allen should’ve practiced wards.

“You’re a fake,” Louise yelled and debris shot at Allen, breaking shields that he couldn’t make any stronger as he warded mental attacks. “Let me in, Emrys.” He laughed and Allen’s focus shattered along with the shield he’d made. Allen fell to the ground when one of the metal shards grazed his head.

“No, stop!” He felt memories unwillingly rise.

_Training._

“Trained by the Ancient One herself, did you? Interesting.” He pulled himself off the ground, with minimal help from his cloak, as the criminal walked towards him.

“What do you want? What are you looking to accomplish?” 

“There’s something that you know that I _need_ ,” He kicked Allen back onto the ground. “And if I can’t find it.” A foot stepped onto Allen’s collarbone, nearly cutting off the air supply. “I’ll torture your loved ones until you tell me.”

“Bold of you to assume that I have loved ones,” Allen screamed as his head pounded. 

“Tell me where the Eye is,” Allen froze.

“No,” A faint image of Nea popped into his head and Allen forced himself to think of his encounter with a gang last week. 

“Tell me!” 

“Never!” He screamed, head pounding. “You’ll never know where it is!”

“I will, Emrys. You’re going to tell me.” Allen braced himself. 

“You shouldn’t scream, you think New York’s finest can protect themselves like you can? They’ll crack under the slightest push, you’ll be responsi-”

Then a loud bang sounded, and he flinched back.

“Sorry kid,” A gruff voice spoke. “I know you aren’t about killing people, but you didn’t look like you were going to win,” Allen opened his eyes to see a gloved hand offered. He took it, nearly stumbling back down but he was held up.

“Thanks, Frank. I wasn’t,” he admitted, looking down at the body of the telepath, bleeding out onto the pavement. “I’ll call the Avengers, they’ll take care of the body.”

“Why aren’t you more worried about the guy I just killed? You’re usually angry about it,” It was a fair point to make. Last time someone he was fighting died, Allen went off the radar for about a month. He didn’t deal well with death when he could prevent it.

“A lot more was at stake then just me,” He frowned. “I have to go, he knew about something he shouldn’t have. I’m worried something might have happened to my teacher,” Allen waved his hand and a bright white portal appeared. “Take care of yourself, Frank.”

“You too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was day 4. hope you enjoyed! if you wanna leave some feedback, feel free to do so, it helps me alot!


	5. poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen just has shit luck. That's what he's come to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IN THE DAY OH MY GOD. but hey y'all i got off work like an hour ago and just finished editing. :) hope you enjoy.

For once in his life, it wasn’t his fault. The guy fitted with darts on gauntlets wasn’t an enemy. Hell, Allen couldn’t even fight, his magic was too unstable from a particularly nasty fight. So it was on lockdown with some suppressors from SHIELD. He never even went to the bank normally, but he had to deposit something for his uncle so he went in the middle of the day when it was most likely to be empty.

Not only was he wrong about that but he was wrong about staying safe.

Somewhere, somehow, he knew Nea was going to find a way to pin this on him.

“Hands up!” He yelled, a high-tech gas mask covering his face. “Hands up, everyone on the ground!” Allen bit his tongue as the man shoved a young woman onto the ground, the contents of her bag spilling.

“Hey!” The security guard yelled, raising his gun, only to get hit in the neck with a dart.

He fell onto the ground, a hand coming up to touch the dart. He writhed for a few moments when he went still and Allen watched in horror as the man grabbed the girl holidng her head back, pointing the device on his arm at her.

“Wait,” Allen winced as the device came to point at him. He kept his arms raised high as he addressed the man. “Let her go, take me.” He really hoped that Lavi never found out about this.

“You’ve got a hero, don’t you?” He laughed teasingly, loosening his grip on the girl.

Allen didn’t do it because of her. She would’ve been fine.

He did it for the little boy watching with teary eyes behind a column.

“I don’t think so though,” Allen’s heart dropped. “A pretty young lady is a much better hostage than you would be. I expect the money in bags within ten minutes or she gets a dose of what that idiot over there got!” He’d turned and yelled at the bank tellers, green eyes angry and detached through the black mask.

“They’ll do what you want, just let her go,” He tried once more, slowly rising to his feet.

“Stay down!” He warned. “Or else!”

“Let her go and I will,” He dropped his arms a bit and stepped forwards; only for a slight prick to hit his neck. He heard the girl gasp, and the tellers had a look of horror on their faces.

Allen couldn’t feel anything.

He heard a yell as he fell onto the ground, a flash of black and purple and blond hair hovering over him momentarily before turning away.

The skirmish didn’t last long and then he saw a face above him.

“Really, kid? Can’t take a day off, can you?” Allen wanted to laugh but the numbness grew into pain.

“Would it reassure you that I haven’t gone out all week?”

“Sure,” Clint muttered, grabbing the dart and reading the vial. “Shit,” He cursed, looking Allen and downs “Shit! Has someone already called an ambulance?”

The panic in his voice worried Allen.

Then Allen blacked out.

When he came too again there were dozens of peoples shuffling around him. Police, paramedics, a few people who’d been hostages.

As he was lifted onto a gurney and rushed to the hospital, he couldn’t help but worry, with his slightly foggy mind, about the check he had to deposit and the homework assignments he had to do and he had promised Nea lunch.

Why did his life have to be so complicated?

* * *

When Allen woke up in the hospital he felt like he’d died, gone to hell, and then was forced to go back through a cannon. He was hooked up to an IV and there was something hooked onto his finger and a breathing mask and he was just so uncomfortable.

“I know, kid,” Nea muttered, looking like he’d been through hell when Allen glanced at him. “The doctors said it was gonna suck.”

He’d spoken out loud without meaning to.

“On the bright side,” His uncle smiled charmingly, sitting next to Allen. “Clint promised to treat us to lunch.”

“I did not!” The archer whined.

Allen couldn’t laugh, but he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna make this in the future of my au but tbh idk if allen's gonna live that long. that was day five though! the bad guy was lowkey based on the scorpion but lowkey. hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment or some feedback! night! :)


	6. betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York's finest usually got along well with Emrys. What happened?

Considering Allen was technically breaking the law, he got along great with the cops. Mostly. There the few oddballs that openly threatened him but most were neutral or thankful. It might be because he’s constantly in the line of fire or it might just be because he made the rates of deaths during police calls decrease in the dozens.

There were a select few though that seemed to put together that he wasn’t some immortal, magical deity; like some news outlets like doing. He couldn’t completely blame them though. He wasn’t some historical figure like Steve or Tony _I am Iron Man _Stark. No real PR was done with Emrys. Just shaky pictures of a hooded figure with bright white magical energy surrounding him.__

____

____

He liked the good cops though. There was one, Angela Harris, who always promised him coffee when she saw him.

Said officer was also stuck in a firefight.

Allen reacted without thinking, gliding over in front of her. Bullets grazed him as he focused on keeping her safe.

“Emrys!”

“Nice to see you, Angela. How're the kids?” He asked through clenched teeth, keeping a shield around her while looking for an opening to stop the various gunmen. “Shit!” He dropped onto a knee as a bullet dug into his side. “Fuck, shit.” The curses were whispered with one eye clenched shut and an arm up to keep the shield stable.

“Enough!” Allen’s eyes went white as he crushed their guns in an act of desperation. He heard Angela radioing the other cops and the shooters were quickly incapacitated.

Allen groaned from where he’d doubled over, an arm clenching his side. His stupid, instinctive, magic drained him of energy, so now he couldn’t even stand. 

That also might just be the blood loss. He glanced underneath his cloak and saw the rapidly spreading red on the gray suit.

“Emrys,” One of the senior officers offered an arm. “Thank you for protecting officer Harris.” He was dragged roughly onto his feet.

“What?” He heard Angela’s angry cry as he hissed.

“The vigilante Emrys,” His arms were wrenched behind his back, his cloak trying to get free until Allen quietly ordered it to stop. He didn’t want it to be taken away from him. He gasped as his wrists, soaked in his blood, were forced into handcuffs. “Is under arrest.” He kept his magic coursing as well as he could because he knew what was coming next.

The hood was yanked off his head.

He couldn’t keep it it’s usual white when he was in the hood. Sure, he lived in New York, but a _white-haired gray-eyed_ hero would be way too easy to trace back to him. So he kept it black when he was out unless he was putting all his energy into fighting.

Now he was so drained that his hair was an ashy gray.

There were a few gasps from the crowd around them.

Sure, they may not know exactly who he is, but he looked young and that was bad enough.

“You told me you needed to talk to him, Reyes. What the hell are you doing?” Allen shut his eyes, feeling tired.

“Oh please, we weren’t going to be able to get him in unless we were in control of the situation.”

“Emrys, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” She muttered, sounding a bit hysterical but Allen, as he was forced into the back of a cop car couldn’t bring himself to believe her.

He was told his rights as if he didn’t know them, and then he bled in the car for thirty minutes before he was dragged into the precinct, feet stumbling underneath him.

He was half-heartedly bandaged and forced into a small interrogation room.

“Let’s go,” The senior officer who’d handcuffed him forced him out of his seat after an hour of being sat there. “They wanna let you go? I don’t think so.”

Allen tried to yell out but the man forced a rag over his face, a chemical scent filled his nose as he dropped.

At least he wasn’t hurting anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Y'all! hope you enjoyed this chapter. lord knows it was fun for me to write. i've also realized there isnt much of an explanation for allens powers so i might need to clarify if anyone needs it! leave some feedback if you want :)


	7. kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's been taken by a mad NYPD officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a sequel to the previous chapter "betrayed."

When Allen woke up, he was in the dark. The air was stuffy, and his head felt _wrong_. He heard cars and the loud motor.

He’s in the trunk of a car.

Why is he in the trunk of a car?

He heard the brakes screech and he hit his head,

Allen woke up clearer the next time. Remembering what happened his eyes shot open, wincing as he got used to the bright light. His cloak was gone. He noticed with widening eyes. He tried a spell, anything that the Ancient One taught him, but those damn sorcerers specialized in fucking hand movements.

He tried with his own magic. The one he was born with that glowed a bright white.

Nothing.

He groaned, shaking his head, and noticed the white strands of hair.

Suppressors.

Where the hell did this asshole get the only suppressants that actually worked on him?

He was in a basement. Probably. It looked like the basement in a horror movie. There were tools everywhere, bright lights, and his wrists and ankles were bound to a chair.

Allen couldn’t even trust himself to know how long he’d been gone because he _knew_ Reyes had drugs.

It might’ve been a few hours but it could’ve been a day. His right side burned where he’d been shot but it didn’t look infected from what he could see. Which honestly wasn’t much so he could be dying slowly for all he knew.

“Tell me why,” He jolted and followed the voice to the wooden staircase, where Officer Reyes looked absolutely mad in all senses. He’d shed the jacket and was in a white suit shirt, his black greying hair was a mess and his dark eyes were red-rimmed, bags underneath them. “Allen Walker,” _Oh god._ “Why did you decide to run around breaking the law? You’re a worthless fucking kid,” That didn’t hurt him. “You cause more problems than you fix, you’ve gotten people killed.” Ouch. He stormed over to Allen and wrenched his head up, causing the hero to groan.

“Is that why you faked a warrant to arrest me?” He tried so hard to keep it clear and concise. “You think I’m the reason there are criminals in New York? Newsflash, asshole, there’ve been crimes since way before I was conceived. Rates have gone down, do some research,” There was anger and defiance in his voice but it dwindled when the officer dug a finger into Allen’s gun wound. The teenager bit through his cheek in order to stay as quiet as he could, but he still let out a choked scream.

“Shut the fuck up,” He spat venomously and he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “You killed them!” He shoved the picture in Allen’s face. “They were crushed during your fight with that fucking lunatic and you let them die. I’ll make sure to get justice for them!” It was a black and white photo of a woman and a baby.

“Oh god,” Allen whispered, heartbroken.

“Don’t act like you’re sorry because if you were then you would’ve stopped attracting these people,” Reyes turned around, glaring at the hero. “You would’ve put your selfish need for fame on the sidebar and made a fucking horrendous YouTube channel like everyone else, but you _wanted people to die_.” A fist smacked his head and Allen’s vision dimmed for a moment. “You fucking sadistic monster!” A kick to the ribs sent him to the ground, still tied to the chair he was in. “You mutant freak!” Allen heard the familiar cocking of a gun and he froze.

“Stop, please,” He coughed, feeling the burning ache of broken ribs. “You don’t understand, I just want to help,” He couldn’t die like this.

Reyes stared at him tentatively before his eyes sharpened. He hunched over and brought the gun up to Allen’s forehead. “You aren’t human.” Allen shut his eyes.

_**BANG** _

It didn’t hurt, which surprised him. He expected some kind of pain, even if it was just a split second.

But then he heard a thud, and someone muttering next to him.

The familiar embrace of his black cloak had him uncurling from his spot, eyes opening to see the rim of the black hood over his eyes.

He looked over and saw the body of Officer Reyes.

“Hey kid,” Allen jolted and flinched back at the voice next to him. “No, hey, it’s fine. It’s just me. It’s Angela,” Her hazel eyes were grounding for Allen. “That cloak of yours led us right to you.”

“Suppressors,” He whispered, voice shaky with relief. She got to work, undoing the cuffs. “Where are the others?”

“On their way, I was the closest.”

“You saw me,” It was a defeated statement. He was so tired that he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“Yeah, I saw. That doesn’t change anything. I knew you were a kid before, I don’t need to know exactly which kid you are. Now, do you want to go to the hospital, or is there somewhere specific you need to go?”

Allen weighed it carefully.

“Can you get in touch with SHIELD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i go to far? idk you tell me :) thats day 7 complete! im having so much fun writing this. as always if you wanna leave some feedback or criticism i'd be really grateful!


	8. fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's got a fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im technically late but im also not bc its still october 8th in some parts of the world!
> 
> anyways here's the introduction to allen's godfather :)

The kid was sick. 

Which Cross wasn’t too concerned about; he’d been sick before and it won’t be the last time. 

No, the off thing was that Nea was out of the country and Allen was being a stubborn brat. 

“Open the door, Allen!”

“Leave me the hell alone!” 

“I will break down this door!”

“You won’t cause you’ll have to pay for it!”

Shit. The kid was right, but the painful coughing that followed just reinforced the fact that he was incredibly sick and needed treatment.

“Brat, open the door and take your medication and I swear I won’t bother you for three hours.” 

“We both know that’s a lie cause Nea probably made you swear to check on me every hour.”

The brat was so damn _stubborn_. 

Not as stubborn as Cross though.

It took him a minute to pick the lock.

“You better be dressed,” Was the only warning Allen got before Cross walked in with medication in hand.

“You’re the worst godfather ever,” He mumbled miserably, curled into a ball on his bed.

“You’ll be changing your mind when you take your fucking medication,” Cross sounded annoyed but he almost always did so he hoped Allen didn’t take it to heart.

“Cross, please don’t make me. I hate how it makes me feel, I’d rather just suffer the fever then be delirious.” 

He almost gave in.

Allen looked pitiful, and even though he acted like he didn’t; he loved the kid like his own. So even though he didn’t really want to do it, he sat next to Allen and held out the medication, slightly amused at the pout that the hero gave him. Even though he obviously didn’t want to do it, Allen knew a losing fight when he saw one. He took the pills in one hand and in the other grabbed the bottle of water.

“On the record, I dislike you very much right now,” He rasped after he’d taken the pills.

“Sure thing kid, I don’t really care. You’ll be thankful when this fever goes down and you don’t feel like you’re dying.”

“I’ve died before this feels worse,” Allen didn’t notice the slip, but Cross tensed. 

“What do you mean you’ve died before?” He whispered.

“I- See! This is why I hate taking those pills,” He laughed nervously. “They make me say all sorts of crazy shit.”

“Go to sleep,” Cross pulled out his phone. “We’re talking about this when you aren’t sick.”

“Uh, can we not?”

Cross walked out without answering him.

He didn’t tell Allen that he’d already known about this. Nea couldn’t hide anything from him. When Allen had started having his nightmares, Cross was the second person to know. 

Cross had been the one to recommend a trusted therapist who’d keep Allen’s secret, even if he didn’t take it.

From what he knew, it’d been a spell gone wrong during his training and he’d died. Simple. 

Only it wasn’t because Allen would feel it again and again for months. Even now, Cross knew that sometimes Allen would lose himself in it. 

But he wanted to hear it from his mouth. 

He wanted Allen to trust him with this. 

After all, he’s his godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shorter than usual im so sorry! but it was a change of pace to the regular whump and stuff. I hope you still enjoyed it! please, give some criticism or feedback if youre up to it! :)


	9. stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't sure how he got there and he's not sure if he'll get out.

It was hot when Allen woke up. His lips, dry and cracked, seemed impossible to move as he clenched his fists, hissing as he felt the stinging pains in his hands where sand dug into small cuts. He could feel similar pains all over his body.

Then, in the lower half of his body, the pain doubled. He shot up painfully as saltwater rolled up his injuries.

Allen backed up, whimpering quietly. When he was finally out of the water he laid on the ground, squinting at the sun in the sky, he took a deep breath.

He couldn’t remember what happened. There was debris all over in broken pieces of wood or bent metals but he couldn’t place what it was exactly. Why was he on some island?

Where was he?

Had he been fighting? There were some aches in his body that could easily be explained by that, but, why wasn’t he in New York?

His cloak was gone, and he could only hope that it’d gone for help.

Allen stood slowly, limping over to the shade.

His hair was stuck to his face, dry with the saltwater, clumps tangled horribly.

He glanced down at his suit, torn and bloody, and suddenly regretted ignoring Stark’s endless invites to get it upgraded. Specifically, because the new suit would have a tracker he could activate in case of an emergency.

“ _Being a solo act can be pretty dangerous, Merlin,_ ” He’d told Allen after an upscale attack on the Empire State building. “ _For my own piece of mind, let me put a tracker in your suit._ ”

Oh, how he regretted it now.

Tony might annoy Allen to no end, but he ultimately meant well.

The island was deafeningly silent. The slight rustling of the palm leaves had his skin crawling, and every snap of a branch had him jolting.

He was stuck.

Stranded on a desert island.

He couldn’t open a portal and risk landing somewhere by accident; not while he was injured. He wasn’t even sure if he could open one in his current state of mind: plagued with doubt and fear.

He forced himself to move forward, using minimal amounts of energy to construct a shelter.

It took him hours.

Ever moment he rested against the trunk of a tree he dozed and fell onto the ground. Skin burning, head pounding from hunger and dehydration.

He had to do something but he couldn’t walk more than two steps without falling to the ground. There was no chance to hunt something, even though he wasn’t sure he could even do it. He wasn’t even sure that there was fresh water on the island. He just had to hope that help would come soon.

Allen laid on the ground, letting himself doze in and out of consciousness.

He remembered what happened in flashes.

A rumor of HYDRA meeting, an ambush, a plane?

He wasn’t too sure anymore.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw animals scurrying, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to. So badly, he wanted to stay awake and keep trying to stay alive but he _couldn’t_.

If there was something Allen hated doing was submitting control over a situation. He liked knowing he was safe, or that he could leave if need be. He liked knowing that he could keep trying even if control were taken from him. He detested feeling useless, he’d give anything to be able to move right now; to be able to survive.

If he died, he didn’t want his loved ones thinking he gave up.

Allen’s eyes slipped shut unwillingly.

He woke to footsteps rushing towards him, hands checking his pulse and a familiar voice calling his name.

Allen smiled to himself.

The cloak finally learned.

Go straight for Clint Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week later allen had a new suit with that emergency tracker built in. hope you enjoyed day 9! all the lovely feedback has been so helpful. thank you!


	10. bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi always would worry about Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went off on this i typed it and felt it in my heart i love this ship so much sorry that it's not as whumpy as it is fluff.

Lavi Bookman was a surprisingly reserved person. He masked self-hatred and insecurities with witty comments and an outgoing personality. Only a handful of had seen him be truly serious. Of them, only one saw the soft loving nature he hid.

Allen Walker brought things out of him that he didn’t necessarily like sharing with others.

He wouldn’t know it when they met, years ago in that middle school reading class, but what he felt for Allen was so much more than just general friendship.

He tended to cling on to things at first sight. Certain hobbies like that bit of photography he took up in freshman year or when he joined the chess club for a semester or even when he had that one girlfriend. Not that the girl was a hobby; it’s just that he saw her, liked her, and asked her out. It’d been pretty distant on both their parts though so only a month later they broke it off.

The only constants in his life were his grandfather, his books, and his small group of close friends.

He realized he’d fallen in love with Allen sometime in the summer after freshman year when Allen had given him a box of chocolate and a book from the eighteenth century. The shy smile on his face and the pink blush on his cheeks wasn’t really the reason, though it certainly was a highlight, it had been the excited smile on his face when Lavi had realized that the book exactly was.

For a while, Lavi felt like he was losing his mind. He was in love with his best friend. How cliche can something get? He wanted nothing more than to tell Allen but he didn’t want to be rejected.

Or worse. He didn’t want Allen to pretend to reciprocate feelings just to make him feel better. He knew that he’d do it, so why bother losing the precious friendship they had?

Then Allen started becoming distant, showing up to school with unexplainable bruises and makeup on his face. Not blush or lipstick, Lavi wouldn’t have minded, but concealer. Lavi made up his mind. He was going to confront Allen.

But then Allen didn’t show up to school for a week. A week turned into two and Lavi wasn’t getting any calls back from the other, not even Nea was answering his calls. His grandpa told him to be patient but he was losing his mind.

Allen went to school the first Monday after their winter vacation. Looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds. He brushed Lavi off whenever he asked what had happened.

It’d been well past midnight when Allen called him complaining of problems sleeping. It might’ve been the sleep deprivation or maybe he just finally mustered the courage to tell Allen how he felt.

God, he was thankful that he’d done it.

They started dating a week later. A month later Allen confessed his secret. He was a fucking superhero which didn’t surprise Lavi too much.

Allen was just that kind of person.

So, flash forward to the end of sophomore year, Allen was a frequent guest of Lavi’s couch or his bed if he was too exhausted. Nea was fine with it, Bookman had made a spare key.

So when Lavi walked into his bedroom to see his slumbering boyfriend he couldn’t help but pause and smile.

He was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and was clutching a pillow to his chest.

Lavi pulled out his phone for the high-quality lock screen he was about to have.

As he examined the photo he froze. Something purple on Allen’s lower back caught his eye. It contrasted with the white sweatshirt and Lavi’s heart stopped.

If that was a bruise, it was the worst Lavi had ever seen. He sat on the bed slowly and reached a hand out to better check him.

It was bad.

Worse than Lavi imagined.

Allen had hissed when he felt Lavi’s fingers trace over his back, covered in purple and black bruises.

He debated waking him up.

On one hand, he knew Allen was still having trouble sleeping. On the other though, Allen might have a concussion so he should be woken up periodically.

He decided he liked his boyfriend more healthy and annoyed at him than comatose.

“Al?” Lavi placed a hand on Allen’s hip, gently shaking him. “Hey, wake up,” The hero groaned and buried his face into the pillow. “Sweetheart, I just wanna know if you’re okay.”

Allen hummed something along the lines of “I’m fine,” before turning towards Lavi, face scrunching in pain momentarily before smoothing back to comfort, but the redhead didn’t relent.

“Up,” Lavi poked Allen’s face, taking a teasing tone despite the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest. “You can sleep later, we’ll get pizza.”

Allen seemed to ignore him before peering at him with one eye. “Pizza from Jerry’s?”

“Sure, we’ll get as much as you want.”

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Allen teased as he pulled himself up against the headboard. “I’m fine, babe. Just some new super on the scene, really strong, through me through a wall or two. Maybe four.”

“You’re okay though?” He asked, placing a hand on Allen’s cheek sweetly, who turned into it and smiled.

“Fine, just a little bruised. I’ve already got some stuff for it in my bag.”

“Okay,” Lavi nodded, leaning forward to kiss Allen. “Let’s order some pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer than the others but there was alot i wanted to get through. i still hope you enjoyed it despite it being more cute than hurt :'). as always feel free to leave some feedback or criticism and i want to thank all the people who've already done so! it helps me so much to keep this going knowing that people actually enjoyed it! till tomorrow! :)


	11. hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen could never hear about Wilson Fisk again and he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so late im sorry! this one was difficult for me to write only because i wasn't too inspired until an hour before midnight

Steve was way past exhausted when he got back to the tower late that night. Between taking down HYDRA bases and public appearances, he was running ragged. But it’s been three weeks straight of nonstop work.

So he finally had a night to himself and he was going to take some much-needed rest.

Or he was until his phone rang.

On his display was an unknown number.

He groaned loudly; half-tempted to ignore the call and block the number.

Something stirred uncomfortably in him though, so he reluctantly answered the phone.

The line was quiet.

“Hello? How did you get this number?”

“Steve?” A soft breathy voice asked. “I - I need help.”

“Emrys? What happened?” He’d recognize that voice anywhere, but it worried him to no end that he was actually getting a call for help from the sorcerer.

The hero was independent. Steve had never known him to reach out for help unless it was Clint.

“I’m not - I don’t know.” The usually eloquent hero stuttered and groaned. “I was - Fisk’s estate. I’m cold.”

“You’re at Fisk’s estate?” He shot towards the elevator. “JARVIS, get Tony to the general floor now.”

“ **Right away, sir.** ”

“Tried C-Clint’s cell. He didn’t answer. I stopped a,” He trailed off. “Stopped a bust.”

“That’s good, kid,” Steve stepped out of the elevator and Tony stood ready with a tablet in his hands. “Kid, talk to me.”

“Emrys, you gotta keep talking.” Tony piped up.

“C-can’t. So c-c-cold, it’s da-ark. I’m - where am I?”

“Shit,” Tony whispered. “I got a location, keep him on the line I’m going.” Tony stormed off, muttering curses under his breath. “Fisk, you bastard!”

“Kid, kid listen, Tony’s on his way.”

“S’fine. N-not cold anymore.”

_Shit. Fuck. Damnit._

“Emrys, stay awake. Tell me about something. Anything.”

“I-I went out with my b-boyfriend,” He started slowly. “He’s a-amazing.”

“That’s great, Emrys.”

“Yeah,” He heard a loud hiss. “I-I can’t feel a-anything.”

“Tony, ETA?” He covered the phone.

“I’m a minute out.”

“Emrys, stay awake.”

He didn’t answer.

“No, no, fuck!”

He heard Tony’s stupid quips as he cleared the armed gunmen.

Steve turned around and went back to his floor to suit up.

He wasn’t going to let Fisk walk away free.

Fisk walked free, much to Steve’s dismay.

Emrys hadn’t woken up by the time SHIELD arrived and Clint, frazzled and angry, refused to let the kid be revealed. So no charges could be placed on Fisk.

The hero had been found in a locked box with freezing cold air in it.

Lips turning blue and delirious, he fought against Tony’s careful grip when he’d been found.

It was a painful few days in SHIELDs medical wing, where the doctors had grown so accustomed to the hero that they already knew his quirks and his favorite foods.

Steve visited him often, taking note of how he slowly recovered.

There was a constant presence next to him that Steve didn’t know. A black haired man or a red-haired man always sat at his side.

“Hey, Steve?” Emrys was smiling timidly, underneath the ever-present cloak. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for saving your life, Emrys.”

“Allen,” Steve froze.

“What was that?”

“My name is Allen,” He pulled the hood off of his head. Emrys didn’t look like he thought he did.

The few times he’d seen his face, underneath the hood, his eyes were always glowing white or yellow and his hair was black.

Seeing him with bright white hair and gray eyes shocked him a bit.

“Nice to meet you, Allen,” Steve smiled, a small smirk on his face.

_This kid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! sorry if it seems a bit jumpy or if allen's stuttering was cringy. i tried my best. :')


	12. electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His senses went out for what felt like hours, but in reality, had to have been mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got home from work an hour ago and thats when i started actually writing this sorry im late ah!

Allen should’ve known it was going to happen sooner or later. Someone was going capture him off the side of the street when he wasn’t even in battle clothes.

He struggled.

He wasn’t going to make his kidnapping easy. He was going to kick and scream until he couldn’t anymore.

He was dragged into a van with a hand over his mouth, hands holding his wrists still and apart so he couldn’t do any spells. He couldn’t think before he felt a prick in his arm, and then he faded into darkness.

* * *

Allen had woken up in a chair, metal clamps keeping his wrists, ankles and torso stuck to it. There was something heavy resting on his neck. He didn’t have suppressors but he felt wrong. He couldn’t feel the magic underneath his skin. He wrenched his eyes open, nearly flinching at the face peering at him. It was a tall blonde woman, wearing a black uniform, almost like Natasha’s; but her's had the familiar, heartstopping, emblem of HYDRA.

“Hello Emrys,” She smiled, tone laced with sweetness. “A little birdie told me you know the Avengers, how about you call them over?”

“It seems you know more about me than I do about you. Sorry, I don’t deal with your kind of people.”

Allen screamed as a shock went through his entire body, causing him to convulse and try and get away.

“See, sweetie,” She cooed as Allen collapsed onto the chair, chest heaving. “Now, you’re going to tell me how to get in touch with the Avengers. Then you’re going to tell them to come unarmed.”

“No,” Allen groaned, feeling dazed.

The searing pain returned, this time feeling ten times stronger. It stopped just a moment after but Allen could still feel it.

His heart was pounding irregularly. He could feel the out of time beats pounding against his ribcage. The scent of burnt skin filled his nostrils and he fought the urge to vomit.

“That was a special one, did you like it?” She gently brushed back Allen’s hair, but her soft touch turned violent as she wrenched his head back. “If you don’t call them, we’ll just give you the Winter Soldier treatment.”

“Good luck trying to crack me,” He taunted, glaring daggers at the lady.

“You think you’re so tough, so strong. We know you aren’t,” There was a loud bang coming from _somewhere_ from outside the room. “The Avengers know you aren’t, SHIELD knows it, New York knows it.”

The oncoming shock was worse than the others.

His senses went out for what felt like hours, but in reality, had to have been mere seconds. Tears poured down his cheeks and he could taste blood in his mouth from where he’d bitten his tongue.

“Such pretty skin,” She murmured. “What a shame I have to ruin it like this.”

Another scream tore from Allen’s throat as a shock went through him again, luckily it wasn’t as severe as the last one but it was longer.

Hands were on his shoulders when it stopped, moving over his face and checking a pulse onto his neck. There was a faraway voice saying something; repeating it with worry laced into the tone.

Allen wanted to say something but he couldn’t.

Before he lost consciousness again, he struggled to open his eyes.

He caught a brief look at bright red hair before shutting down.

* * *

Cross was more than angry. He was hellbent on making HYDRA pay for what they did to his pseudo-kid. Unfortunately, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Things like providing information and a cover story to the nurses at the hospital he’d taken Allen to. Watching over the kid while Nea got the first flight back to the states and keeping SHIELD updated.

“Agent Marian,” He heard in the earpiece that he hadn’t taken out. “We took care of the bodies.”

“Never call me that again.”

“How’s the kid?” Coulson asked.

“Burns. He flatlined twice while they treated him.”

“Do you need evidence for the cover?”

“No, it’ll be fine. He’ll play along.”

“Get some rest, Cross.”

“I will,” He cut off communications. “Just as soon as my kid is cleared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Just for clarification; Cross is a SHIELD agent in this verse. like always feel free to leave some feedback and let me know how i did. nice night y'all :)


	13. "Stay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen had never dealt with death properly. He tends to shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON TIME FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE AHAAHAHAHAHA. this feels great. even though i cried writing this. it hit alot of repressed emotions in me. 
> 
> there is a character death in this but its an oc so dont worry!

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Allen’s heart threatened to pound through his chest as he stared at the scene.

There were bodies everywhere.

While he’d been busy with the leader of this mafia-esque group, he hadn’t bothered to check for hostages.

He should’ve checked.

He looked over lifeless eyes, still open, and bloody faces, forever frozen in fear.

He was paralyzed as he looked at them, knees threatening to give way. He was brought back by his cloak tugging him forwards, the hood gently pushing his head in a different direction.

One of them was still alive.

It was a young boy, couldn’t have been over fifteen.

Allen’s heart shattered as he saw the blood pouring from the gunshot wound in his leg.

He rushed over to the kid’s side, trying in desperation to stop the bleeding.

“No,” He moaned quietly, eyes shining with tears that he wasn’t shedding.

“Hey, hey, you’ll be okay. I’m going to help you, you’re going to be fine,” He was spiraling, stuttering here and there as he looked into the kid’s green eyes.

Green eyes.

“Yo - You’re Emrys,” He smiled, blood on his face. His light brown hair stained from the head wound Allen’s hadn’t noticed. “Yo-You’re a h-hero.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s me,” He bit his lip as he applied more pressure, causing the boy to cry out. “Hey, kid, hey. Stay awake, what’s your name?”

“Alexander,” He whispered.

“Alright, Alexander. You’re going to be okay.”

“Where are my parents?”

Allen couldn’t breathe.

“They we-were with me. We were t-taken together.”

He turned to his hood. “Check if the others are alive.” It flew off of his shoulders. He felt the rush of cold air on his back and how it contrasted terribly against the warmth of the blood he was stopping. “Alexander,” HIs voice cracked but he kept his face passive and calm. “I need to go get help for you. I’ll make a tourniquet and run to the police station, it’s not far but I can’t portal ther-”

“It’s okay.” Alexander reached towards his hand. “Stay, p-please. I don’t want to be alone,” He cried, tears silently streaming down his paling face. “I don’t want to die alone.”

Allen grabbed Alexander’s hand tightly.

“Alexander, you aren’t going to die,” Allen tried giving that ever-present smile that always assured the others, but he was hoodless. He couldn’t hide the tears streaming down his own face or the pain in his white eyes. His mystical black hood came back to him, hood dropped in despair. “Oh god,” He knew they were all dead. “Alex, please. Let me get you help.”

“I started anatomy this year, I know where I got shot. I’m bleeding out. My parents are dead. Emrys, my parents are dead,” He sobbed, face scrunching up with pain.

“Please, let me help you,” Allen begged.

“ _ **Stay.**_ ”

“Buddy, go. Please. Get help,” He didn’t bother looking up. The hood was smart. It would know where to go.

“You were my favorite,” Alexander whispered, a sad smile on his face. “I wanna see my parents,” He added softly after a moment, his tight grip on Allen’s hand loosening.

“Alex?” He shut his eyes. “No, please. Please don’t,” He cried, his walls finally crumbled as he sobbed loudly, body shaking in anguish.

Fifteen minutes later, that how the cops found him.

Kneeled over the lifeless body of a teenager, sobbing painfully. The captain watched in awe as the hood that had led them there curled around the hero’s shoulders.

He explained what happened coldly. Detached.

When he stumbled home he walked into Nea as he went to his bedroom.

“Holy shit! Are yo-” Allen looked up at him and that’s when Nea noticed the lack of injuries and the tear tracks on his nephew’s face. “Oh, Allen.”

“I tried,” Allen whispered, leaning against the wall as his knees trembled. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy that? it hurt me to write. i swear. anyways feel free to leave feedback/criticism and mentally prepare yourself cause tomorrows prompt is torture.


	14. torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my take on torture is more of the aftermath srry

It’s been four days since anyone had seen or heard from Allen Walker.

To say Lavi was worried was a dramatic understatement.

Allen had admitted to him while they were studying for their final exams that he was growing worried after HYDRA had found him. It was only a matter of time until more terrorist groups found out and he didn’t want anyone else to be dragged into it.

That night he got a text message.

they’re after me.

The next morning, Nea called him.

Allen was missing.

Cross told them what he could; whatever SHIELD knew. Which was next to nothing.

Lavi was losing his mind. His boyfriend was missing and he could do nothing.

As he walked up to his stairs, something caught his eye.

The lights in his bedroom were on. His door was closed when he’s left it open and the frame next to the door was lopsided. He tensed in front of his door and waited a moment, ear pressed against the wood. He heard nothing.

He pushed the door open and froze. 

On his bed, curled onto his side, arms secured around himself protectively, cloak laying over him gently, was Allen.

Lavi felt breathless for a moment. He fell against his doorway to steady himself.

Then he heard the painful from and he stumbled over to his bed, carefully avoiding Allen’s injuries.

“Allen,” He didn’t know where he could touch him. He was covered in bruises from where he could see it. “Allen!” He jolted, eyes opening slowly. Lavi could see the circles burned into his skin.

“I’m safe?” Allen muttered quietly, grabbing Lavi’s shirt.

“You’re safe. You’re safe, babe,” He brushed Allen’s hair back gently. “What happened?”

“They found me. Wanted SHIELD information. When I refused they tried to wipe me.” Allen curled towards Lavi and hissed painfully.

“What do you mean ‘wipe’?”

“My memories. They wanted to brainwash me. They had a mutant that kept healing me. Lavi, they healed me and then cut into me, they electrocuted me, they did so many things, _Lavi_ ,” He sobbed.

“Al, it’s okay,” He leaned over, holding Allen gingerly in his arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay now.”

“They’re looking for me,” He froze. “Nea! They’re gonna hurt him, I can-”

“SHIELD is supervising him. Allen, it’s okay. You need to go to the hospital.”

“No, please, don’t make me,” He cried. “I can’t.”

It was a heart-wrenching sight; seeing Allen brokenly beg for him not to help him.

“You’re hurt.”

Allen didn’t answer him. He just continued to cry himself out, chest heaving with each of his heavy breaths.

Lavi took initiative and called Cross. After a few moments of Allen crying loudly, he hung up.

Lavi didn’t question it when Cross showed up half an hour later, a red-eyed Nea following closely behind.

“Allen,” Nea whispered, sitting at Allen’s back.

The man looked so out of it. He usually dressed to perfection, years of being presentable made him have a certain reputation. Now, he was disheveled and messy. Bags underneath his eyes and a slight tremble to his fingers as he hugged Allen in a strange angle.

“What happened?”

“Someone took him. I’m not sure exactly who, he hasn’t been able to talk for nearly an hour now.”

Cross waved them both away, and soon Allen was stumbling out of Lavi’s bedroom with Cross behind him typing something onto his phone.

“We’re taking him to the hospital, let’s go,” Cross said, a hand on Allen’s shoulder to guide the teen out.

A month later, Allen was still flinching at a raised hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so late here omffjghsdl i gotta go to bed i have a presentation tomorrow. hope you enjoyed! if you wanna leave some feedback that'd be great :)


	15. manhandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen was walking home when he was dragged into an alleyway, a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should be the last time this week im so late with my chapter cause i dont work again till friday :)

Allen isn’t large.

He’s quite small, though he’d never admit it. It didn’t really bother him unless he was constantly reminded. He wasn’t super skinny but he definitely wasn’t muscly by any means. He was lean if anything.

So when he’d stubbornly refuse to move from a spot because a certain redhead was annoying him it wouldn’t be long before he was picked up like he weighed a feather.

He also wasn’t exactly a hand-to-hand fighter. His magic wasn’t close quarters.

Allen was walking home when he was dragged into an alleyway, a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

He bucked and kicked trying to get free but he was shoved against a wall, arms twisted painfully behind his back.

“Don’t struggle, precious,” Allen froze.

What. The. Fuck.

“I’m getting paid good money for these pictures,” There was a hand on his neck, keeping his face against the wall. “Now stay still and wait for the sedatives to hit.”

Allen couldn’t help it. He banged his head back with all his strength and smirked when he heard the man curse. He jolted free from his grip and tried running only to get caught by his ankle and thrown onto the ground.

“Stay still, you little bitch!” There was a heavy weight on his back, hands holding him down. “Fucking stay still!” He yelled when Allen kept struggling.

“You’re out of your league!” He warned, knowing that there had to be at least one vigilante or hero out. The chances that they’d stop this were low though.

“Oh, why’s that? Emrys gonna save you, kid?” He scoffed loudly. “Newsflash, that fucker couldn’t care less what happens,” Allen could hear a bag being opened.

He decided enough was enough. Eyes glowing he shoved the man off him and was surprised when the man lifted him over his shoulder.

Good thing Natasha taught him this on a whim.

He reached over the man’s face and pulled back on his jaw, successfully knocking him off balance.

Allen ran.

He couldn’t risk his secret being exposed.

He heard the man running after him so he pulled out his phone.

“You better have a good reason for calling me during work, beansprout.”

“Shit! I’m being chased. Someone’s chasing me. Kanda, please open the back door.”

The grocery store Kanda worked at was open 24/7 and his manager was apparently satan incarnate but he also knew that while Kanda was easily ticked off by everything, he wouldn’t let Allen get hurt.

He made it to the back door, panting and disheveled, and started banging.

The door opened a moment later and Allen was pulled inside.

Allen shook against the closed door for a minute until he heard the man chasing him run past the back of the store.

“Thank you,” He whispered, sliding down so he was sitting on the ground. Kanda was kneeling in front of him with a bottle of water.

“Nea, Cross or Lavi?”

“Huh?” Allen murmured as he shakily opened the bottle. “What do you mean?”

“Who am I calling to pick you up?” He deadpanned, a passive look on his normally annoyed face.

“Um, shit. I’ll call Cross. Nea had a business meeting and I don’t want Lavi to worry.”

“Lavi is going to know because you were just assaulted,” Kanda started.

“I wasn’t.”

“I’ve literally never seen you look messy unless you were incredibly sick.”

Allen did always try his best to look nice. It was something Mana and Nea drilled into him while he grew up. That went out the window when he started going out as Emrys. But just because Emrys was a fucking mess doesn’t mean Allen was.

“Fine,” He relented. “Still; call Cross. He’s not gonna act all weird about this.” He watched Kanda walk back towards the front of the store. “Thanks, Kanda.”

The blue-haired teen stared at him before sighing.

“No wonder Lenalee always gets mad at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you enjoyed my boy kanda's entrance. im gonna go to bed now im sleep deprived. :)


	16. bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so much more powerful than he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ON TIME FOR ONCE AHAHAHAHAHA. feels good.

He may have been in over his head when he threatened the multidimensional being, but the multidimensional being was kind of a dick and he threatened the planet so Allen was rightfully mad. 

It may have been the hardest fight Allen was ever in but there were greater things at stake. 

He did it though. Fueled by anger and grief and despair, that he didn’t let himself feel when his teacher died, he put everything he had in him and more into his magic and it’d worked. 

Lavi watched in awe, because the guy followed Allen even when the hero tried to keep him away, as a beam of pure white energy shot from his hands. Allen’s face hidden underneath the hood as the monster dissolved. Lavi ran to him when he collapsed onto his knees. He hugged Allen close to him and smiled. 

“You did it.”

“I did,” He answered, eyes shut but his voice sounded tight. “Shit, I think I’m going to pass out.” He let Lavi wrap his arm around his shoulder to pull him off the ground.

“That looked awesome, what even was that?”

“I just broke a lot of rules about magic,” Allen admitted. He raised an arm and opened a whispy golden portal to his bedroom. 

When he fell onto his bed he didn’t wake up for three days. 

The fight pushed his body in ways he shouldn’t have allowed it to. 

He couldn’t move his arms the first day after he’d woken up, and the arm he’d focused all the energy through like a conduit was now black. 

Allen couldn’t bring himself to care when he woke up but now, a week later, he cared.

“I can’t go to school with a black arm out of nowhere! What am I going to do?”

“Kiddo, you’re gonna be fine. Didn’t you tell me you were going to have that Strange guy look for a way to reverse it?” Nea reasoned over the cop show they were watching. 

“Stephen is busy. I can’t fix the Sanctums with my magic the way it is so he took over. There’s still so much that has to be done,” He sighed. “I don’t think I can.”

“Oh come on, _Sorcerer Supreme_. I didn’t raise you to be a quitter.”

“I didn’t ask to be Sorcerer Supreme. I wish the Ancient One was still here.” It’d been so bittersweet when he realized that he was next in line to protect the Earth. He wasn’t just going to protect New York anymore. No, now he had the entire planet to take care of. Nea stood from the chair he was sitting at and sat next to Allen's on the bed. 

"You'll be amazing." His tone was full of pride as he wrapped a tight arm around Allen's shoulders. "Don't worry about the arm, Al. To be kind of honest, I think it suits you. Besides, you still can't walk so I don't see you going to school anytime soon."

"But Nea, I have AP tests coming up."

"I'm sorry-"

"Nope, nope. How much is a wheelchair? Or crutches? Fuck, I'll have Lavi carry me around I don't care. I am not missing those tests. Nea, stop laughing."

Allen’s arm unfortunately wasn’t changed back. 

As he changed slowly, body sore from misuse, he starred in the mirror and saw how it clashed with his skin. 

“Okay,” He whispered, pulling out his phone. “I can make this work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! yeah, in this au Allen is sorcerer surpreme. it didnt make sense that strange is in the mcu bc hes so new at magic. idk. personal thing.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	17. drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are never that fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied noncon stuff. 
> 
> didnt think this was going to go this way. sorry not sorry.

The Avengers were known to the hero community and a few famous charities and organizations for their parties. Or, more accurately, Tony Stark was famous for his parties. It was at Avengers tower though, thus it was deemed an Avengers party.

Allen was invited.

Steve had dropped by his apartment in that terrible incognito outfit that consisted of a blue button-down, jeans and that terrible, terrible, cap. He gave Allen the extravagant invite and assured him there would be non-alcoholic drinks.

Apparently Tony really wanted Emrys at that party for some reason.

So, Allen let Stark pay for the most extravagant suit he could find (A white jacket with intricate thin black floral designs on opposite sides of the jacket with a black button up underneath with a white bowtie. Years of doing drama classes and studying costumes finally helped with something in his life.) and he showed up with a white columbina style mask and he made his hair completely pitch black.

Just as Steve promised, there was a nonalcoholic bar near the stairs that was almost completely empty.

Allen hung around there most of the party, smiling politely at the businessmen and billionaires who had no clue who he was. The Avengers each stopped by to say hello, Tony loudly claiming the suit as his genius choice, much to Allen’s annoyance.

Clint stayed by him every once in a while to keep the creepy businessmen away, and Steve introduced him to some old war veterans he fought with.

The few people he made small talk with prodded him about the mask but never really pushed him to answer, so he was grateful for that.

The night was actually going well for once in his life.

He was pulled away from his drink, some kind of virgin cocktail that was overly sweet, and made to take a photo.

When he went back he took a sip and frowned.

It didn’t taste as sweet.

He thought nothing of it. The ice probably melted into the drink. He laughed with a few SHIELD agents, one of which was sticking around for longer than the others. A hand gripping onto his elbow.

“Hey, wanna get out of here?”

_What._

“I’m not,” Allen stumbled into the man’s chest, trying in vain to push him away but it was like all the strength had left his body.

“That’s a really cool trick you’re doing with your hair, Emrys,” A hand on the small of his back led him to one of the elevators. “I’m sure Stark’s got an empty room he wouldn’t mind us using.”

Allen’s head was swimming and he could barely keep his head up. The man pushed Allen’s against the wall of the elevator, one hand coming up to undo the buttons on his shirt and another going up to undo the mask.

Allen couldn’t even speak as the elevator dinged, could barely hear JARVIS question the agent. His vision was fading in and out and he could only comprehend some things.

His legs gave way and he blacked out for a moment.

When his dizziness faded away he was on his back on a bed, sounds of a struggle near him.

“Hey, hey, kid?” Someone asked, lightly slapping his face.

“Did he do anything?” Allen groaned, turning his face into his arm.

“Shut up,” He moaned.

“Call his uncle, we’re taking him to the hospital.”

“We can’t! Emrys fucking snapped a selfie with Tony so all of New York knows what he’s wearing.”

“Well, we need to know what he was drugged with.”

Allen turned over and buried his face in the covers.

“Allen, wait!”

Too late. Allen was letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

Allen woke up the next morning mortified at what had happened. He never told Nea, or Lavi about it, but he couldn’t hide the bite marks on his neck, that he hadn’t even noticed, from Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey. sorry about that. i was iffy about this one but it is still whumptober. i wanted to do something a bit different.
> 
> still i hope you enjoyed!


	18. hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen needs a dime for every time gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick before i start this i want to thank TheGreyMage14 and Friendly_Reaper for the constant support on this fic :'). you have no idea how much your nice comments mean to me thank you so much.
> 
> also time to introduce tony in a legit way!!

Tony was used to the fake ransom threats. Every other month some jackass faked a hostage situation to get his money but he always refused to give it.

He didn’t deal with terrorists or anything of the sort. They never knew how to hide their IP address so it’s always incredibly easy to find them.

When Steve stormed into his conference room to pull him out because of a hostage threat, he didn’t really know what to tell him.

“Listen, I deal with this all the time it probably isn’t real.”

“They got into your server and left a picture.”

Silence for three seconds.

“Okay, Rogers. I’m interested.”

The kid in the picture was scared, gray eye wide but there was something strangely defiant about them. His arms, one of which was black, were tensing against the restraints. Amusingly enough, he wore an Iron Man tank top.

“What do we know about him JARVIS?” Files upon files on the kid came up.

Allen Walker, sixteen years old. He went to some top-notch school on Broadway and was pretty active on social media. Guardian is Nea D. Campbell, his previous guardian was Mana Walker and - Oh. The kid is hospitalized a lot. He’d been to the hospital six times with varying wounds in the last year.

Going further back he found a police report.

Tony’s heart dropped.

There’d been a fire. The kid’s adoptive father had gotten caught under rubble trying to get Allen out of the building.

The kid had gone into shock for over a month but that was all he could find on that issue.

As he looked at the selfie of the kid, and what Tony assumed were a couple of friends, he groaned.

“What would you have me do Rogers? I can’t pay them. I refuse to pay.”

“That kid’s in danger!”

“They hacked through my server. I don’t want that innocent kid getting hurt but I’m not giving a group that hacked me millions of dollars. It’s not happening.”

“ ** _Sir, incoming voice message._** ”

“Who’s it from J?”

“ ** _Unfortunately, I don’t have that information._** ”

“Put em’ through.”

Harsh breathing took over, followed by men screaming demands in heavily accented voices.

“ _Please, stop,_ ” It was the unmistakable voice of a teenager, but there was something so familiar about it. “ _I swear, I don’t know where Stark keeps the-_ ” He started screaming.

“ _Four hours until we drop his corpse off a pier._ ”

“Tony, please.”

“We’ll find him.”

“We don’t have the time to be sure. If you could track him you would’ve by now.”

“Enough, Steve! I’ll find him! Has anyone called his guardian?”

“I’m not gonna lose a teammate, Tony!”

Tony froze.

Everything suddenly made sense.

“You didn’t tell me we had a kid on our team. More importantly,” The billionaire glared. “You didn’t tell me he’d been kidnapped. What the fuck?”

“It’s not important right now. Tony, you have to find him. I can’t. That kid is the future, Tony.”

“I’m not letting him die. I’ll send the money,” He frowned. “We’ll deal with those fuckers later. JARVIS?”

“ ** _Seven million dollars ready to be sent at the word, Sir._** ”

“Send it, J.”

There was a moment before JARVIS was confirming the payment.

Tony got a text message with coordinates.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Tony hated the hospital.

The chemical scent in the air, the constant chatter, it was always busy.

“Did you know about the kid’s adoptive dad?” He asked Steve as they watched the black haired man in a tan coat hug Allen’s hand to his chest.

“Yeah, Clint mentioned it to me on the off-chance he had an issue during a fire.”

“Right, look. I know we don’t agree on a lot, but; that kid needs help. He can’t keep getting himself kidnapped and tortured. It’s only a matter of time until some creep gets their hands on him.”

“Too late.”

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Tony upped the security detail at every party from then on and implemented a new program for JARVIS.

It wouldn’t happen again. He glanced over at the peaceful sleeping face of Emrys, Allen Walker. It shouldn’t have happened anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave some feedback on what you thought, it helps me alot. cant wait for tomorrows prompt! ;)


	19. exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone get this boy an assistant, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! enjoy this! i started writing it in my speech class and i procrastinated on so many assignments i s2g

Allen wasn’t tired. He’d swear it on his life. 

Waking up early to catch a ride to school followed by hours of assignments and notes just to run to the New York sanctum to make sure progress on the other sanctums was going well and that Kamar-Taj was still running without the Ancient One. After that he’d go back home and do homework for a few hours and then he’d run around New York in a cloak and fight petty criminals and the occasional super that threatened the city. Sometimes he’d help the Avengers on stuff but recently, for whatever reason, they kept him out of the missions.

He was still in the drama club and doing the band performances so he couldn’t slack. 

Then exams were coming up and the schoolwork increased almost tenfold and suddenly his grades were slipping and his performances were less than average.

So he slept less. 

It was so much easier to manage everything. 

What did it matter that he had to cover the bags under his eyes with concealer? 

Nothing. 

It didn’t because he was helping people and thriving. 

Mostly. 

If he answered a question wrong here and there it didn’t really matter. 

“Hey, Al?” Allen jolted upright.

“Yeah,” He smiled, rubbing his face. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’ve been calling your name for two minutes straight. “ Lavi frowned, tapping Allen’s cheek. “Are you okay? You’ve been off recently.”

“I’m okay, I swear,” A forced smile appeared on his face but he made sure to crinkle his eyes just a bit so it seemed real enough.

As observant as Lavi was, he couldn’t see past Allen when he was deliberately trying to hide something.

“Alright then, if you say so,” He shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “You know you’re really inspiring.”

“I’m _what_ now?”

“You do so much and never ask for anything in return, let alone a well-deserved break.”

“I don’t need a break. Besides, I get enough downtime to hang out with you and the others. Don’t I?”

Lavi gave him a look before grabbing Allen’s hand. “You need a break. Don’t think I don’t notice the makeup on your face,” Suddenly he froze. “Unless it’s a thing you’re doing right now in which case ignore everything I’ve just said I support you doing makeup you look beautiful bab-”

Allen laughed hard enough to have a pain in his side. 

Lavi was staring at him as though he’d just hung up the sun.

* * *

Lavi, Allen decided, was an absolute lovestruck fool. 

Allen was a mess. How Lavi looked at him with so much love, he’ll never know. 

He was rushing through the hall, trying to get to his class on time but the freshmen in the drama club needed his signature for their hours, Then the vice president for drama club stopped him to tell him about something that had gone wrong with the budget. The band directors grabbed Allen’s shoulder gently and handed him a couple pages of sheet music that he needed to play for the concert. 

Suddenly everything got too loud. 

He felt weightless as he fell back until a large athletic senior quickly grabbed him and lowered him softly onto the ground. 

Keeping his eyes open after that was hard. The faces of his classmates flooded his vision until there was yelling and the senior passed him over to someone else. 

“Don’t worry, Allen. Lavi’s getting the nurse. Did you hit your head earlier? Is that why you passed out?”

“I passed out?” Was that what happened?

He wasn’t sure anymore. 

Allen fell back asleep before the nurse was able to reach him.

The following lecture was terrible. The sponsor for the drama club had him get off the preparations for the show and his band director changed the music to ones Allen knew like the back of his hand.

It didn’t help that Nea knew about it which meant Cross knew. 

Cause Cross was a fucking snitch and told Clint.

That’s how Allen found himself being sent to bed by the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one! It was fun to write! feel free to leave some feedback about what you thought as it helps me out alot!


	20. concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again and again, Allen would argue it wasn't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the impromptu hiatus. Everything was too overwhelming for me and an argument with my mom kind of drove me over the edge. I had a bit of a breakdown and couldn't do the last couple of days. I will be doing them though! I took a break and I'm feeling so much better so I will be writing as much as I can to catch up. 
> 
> I want to apologize for disappearing out of the blue. It was a really difficult time for me and getting back into the swing of things was strange.
> 
> Now, without further ado, day 20.

For all he did at night, all the fights and the criminals he stopped, Allen didn’t actually get hurt much. He got hurt more often at school and on the street then he did as Emrys on the street.

Not to say he didn’t get hurt. He did. A lot.

It was just much worse than anything he got anywhere else. Allen was getting better at keeping himself safe though.

He was training with Clint, at Steve’s insistence, and Tony was making specialized tech for him to make sure he didn’t go overboard with his magic.

He was quicker and smarter so he didn’t get the same injuries he used to get unless he was fighting an enhanced or someone on a higher level than the regular petty criminals he fought.

All this considered, Allen didn’t expect to get a concussion in school.

He was walking down the hall, a bit slower than usual because of a hunger-driven headache that was starting, trying to speak to a professor over a possible scholarship opportunity when yelling broke out in the hallway. Two large boys were screaming at each other but Allen ignored them. He couldn’t get involved. This was a petty high school fight; not some criminals.

He skirted around them, startling when someone called his name. He hit the lockers behind him a second later. His blacked out for a moment.

He came to on the ground, the middle school science teacher, Mr.Harrison, looking worriedly down at him. He could hear the worried murmuring of the students and the mumbled apologies from the two kids who’d been fighting.

He head was spinning, even as he laid on the ground.

“Allen, I need you to tell me if you can hear me,” The teacher muttered, waving a few students away.

“Yes, I’m okay. I’m fine,” He insisted, sitting up suddenly only to double over and clutch his head, a wave of nausea and pain making him see stars. “Nevermind.”

“Oh dear, c’mon,” The teacher muttered, moving over so one of the seniors, whose name Allen didn’t remember, could help him up.

The trip to the nurse’s office was eventful, to say the least. The students parted as Allen was brought, on stumbling feet but he _refused_ to be carried, down the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, his heart stopped as he recognized Brent and Jillian, looking much better than they did at the drug deal that had nearly killed him, staring at him worriedly. He gave them a small, knowing, smile and focused on keeping his legs steady.

The nurse looked him over and had him sent home to rest.

Nea fussed over him, pinching him when he was slightly dozing in the car.

Allen would wait until he was home to tell him that sleeping on a concussion wasn’t actually dangerous.

Though he hadn’t told his uncle about the blacking out or the fact that he’d puked after they got to the office.

“Jeez, kid. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“It wasn’t even my fault,” Allen groaned from the couch where Nea was holding an ice pack to the back of his head. “Even criminals don’t give me concussions, this is stupid.”

“You’ve come home concussed plenty of times.”

“Well, I don’t remember them,” Nea snorted loudly.

“If I had a dollar for everytime you get concussed I could buy you a helmet to stop it from happening again.” Allen laughed lightly, shoulders shaking as he imagined it.

“Oh my god, imagine.”

“Emrys, Sorcerer Supreme, wearing a bright yellow helmet. I like the idea,” Allen laughed again, head pounding, but he couldn’t help it.

Despite the pain in his head, he felt safe.

He relished in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I do hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave some feedback as it helps me a lot!
> 
> I know the apologies seem annoying but I truly feel bad about it. 
> 
> :')


	21. harsh climate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen needs a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why this was so difficult for me to write. i do hope you enjoy it though!

See, as much as Allen loved magic.

He hated other magic users.

Usually.

They inconvenienced him more often than not.

They used to be rare though until he took up the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme.

Now every other week a new sorcerer wanted to kill him to get to be the new Sorcerer Supreme. As if it were that simple.

Fights never lasted long, but this one was draining him.

The black haired sorcerer kept pinning Allen into a corner that he could barely get himself out of.

“You do know I’m Sorcerer Supreme for a reason,” He asked, turning a wave of energy sent towards him into feathers. “Right?”

“You’re a disgrace it all you are!” She screamed, hands glowing as she sent a column tumbling down onto Allen, who only managed to roll out of the way because of his hood.

“Go!” Allen whispered to the hood as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He heard the sorceress’ angry yell and took off, hands weaving a binding spell.

“I’m not stupid,” He cursed as a hand covered his eyes and his body froze. He felt a burning pain deep in his eyes and felt a sudden blast of cold.

“Goodbye, Emrys.” She laughed and shoved him through what he could only assume was a portal.

Allen hit the ground and gasped at how cold it was. No matter what he did to his eyes he couldn’t see and he just hoped that this spell was temporary because he couldn’t really survive wherever he was without his eyesight. He pulled off his gloves, feeling for anything.

All he felt was snow, crunching as he felt around. Allen stood slowly, a hand cautiously in front of him, and started walking forwards.

He couldn’t stay here.

She probably thought he would die a slow death so she would try to make quick work of the sanctums.

Allen scoffed.

Strange was quite the formidable opponent, he wouldn’t let the sanctums fall if Allen couldn’t make it on time.

He didn’t have the eye though, which would be a great took for him.

Hell, Allen could really use it right now.

Anything to fix his eyesight.

If he could just find some dry wood, he could use it for a spell he’d read on. He could get help.

The cold air was picking up, nearly knocking Allen over. He was absolutely freezing.

He hit a tree. Quite literally he was knocked into it with a cold gust of wind.

Every breath he took burned. He couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore. The wood felt dry enough though, but Allen wasn’t in the right place to be sure so he’d have to take his chances. He felt around the tree and ripped off a thin branch.

He reached down to his calf and grabbed a small knife. (Tony had been sure to let him be prepared for anything.) It took him a few tries to get it to open but finally, it did.

Allen muttered a few words in a dead language and cut his palm.

He realized with a jolt that he would die if this didn’t work because he didn’t feel any pain from the wound, just cold.

He continued the incantation and grabbed the branch with his bloody hand. He kneeled on the ground, wind battering him around and finished. “Doctor Strange,” His voice sounded airy through the spell, but he knew that somewhere the doctor would hear him. “Open a portal to me,” He gasped as a shudder ran through him. “Help me.”

The spell fizzled out before Allen could finish, but hopefully Strange would be able to track the magic to him.

He fell onto the ground and shut his eyes.

By the time Strange found him, Allen was buried underneath a pile of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!! :) thanks for the well wishes from the last chapter, i really appreciate it.


	22. friendly fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross loved Allen like his own son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: self harm mentioned near the end**
> 
> I don't know why I went this route but its whumptober for a reason y'all. I've been too nice to Allen.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cross loved Allen like his own son.

He knew when Mana had died that he and Nea would be much more involved in Allen’s life than they’d expected.

At first, he was against it.

He couldn’t care about the kid. If anyone of his many enemies found out about him he’d be in constant danger. Hell, he was rarely in New York after the fire. Big things were happening and SHIELD needed him more than Allen needed him.

He ignored the pang in his chest when Nea would text him asking him what the hell to do about the kid who wouldn’t eat unless Nea sat him and watched him.

It would be worth it in the end.

But then Nea has to leave and asked Cross to take care of Allen, just for a few days. He waved over the _godfather_ title to make him feel guilty and chatted as he packed his suitcase.

“He’s finally been sleeping again but if he gives you trouble just try and be patient. He doesn’t deal well with knowing someone is angry at him.” He was anxious to leave but Cross hurried him.

The kid wasn’t a nightmare like he thought he’d be. Incredibly quiet and withdrawn, but also respectful.

Cross let himself care about him. While he didn’t regret that, it did make Allen’s teenage years so much more difficult.

More specifically, Allen started making things levitate. Sometimes he’d conjure shit out of nowhere, eyes glowing white while he excitedly showed Nea and Cross something he learned through hours of trial and error and questionable websites.

Then the battle of New York happened and Cross helped with rescue efforts and he kept catching sight of a black hooded figure shooting things with barely controlled energy beams. Cross didn’t think much of it until _Nick Fury_ called him in to ask why his godson was running around in the middle of the night as a vigilante and, occasionally, opening portals to where the Sorcerer Supreme was teaching him magic.

Now, Allen was in danger and it wasn’t Cross’s fault.

This he could deal with. He could keep people off his back and he could keep Allen home more often than not. The kid had too much of a complex though. He’d convinced himself that being a hero, being Emrys, was the _only_ thing he was good at.

It took a few years for him to realize that it was only a part of him that was a hero; he was so much more.

Over the years Cross learned that Allen’s magic reacted to his emotions a lot. Not always of course, just if he was really overwhelmed. He still remembered the day someone had threatened his friend Lenalee and then the lights on the streets blew out and everyone within fifteen feet of him fell onto the ground.

He just knew that one day Allen was going to snap.

He didn’t want to be a SHIELD agent on that day.

The day Allen truly broke was historic for New York. The damage was nearly on the level of that battle that brought together the Avengers except it was caused by one of the city’s most beloved heroes.

It’d been a powerful sorcerer versus Emrys.

Allen always tried to keep collateral to a minimum. He often took hits to keep buildings from falling apart onto unsuspecting civilians.

Allen wasn’t fast enough that day.

SHIELD was on standby to arrest the villain, Cross watching the fight with a cigarette dangling off his lips. It’d been going well for Emrys at first.

Then he hit the ground and Cross dropped the cigarette. He watched the kid slowly pull himself up only to watch in horror as three of the large displays from Times Square fell onto a group of tourists.

Allen didn’t scream. He pulled himself to his feet and Cross could barely get out the warning to everyone before a shockwave of energy cracked buildings and sent people flying.

After fifteen minutes of fighting the area had been evacuated and the Avengers were en route. The sorcerer had been beaten but Allen was still blindly fighting against the SHIELD agents who were trying to help him.

Cross took a deep breath. If this continued then someone was going to order for shots fired and Allen might die.

The SHIELD agent only trusted his aim.

So with a heavy heart, and knowing the consequences of what he was about to do, Cross lifted his gun and aimed for Allen’s thigh.

He went down, blood pouring out onto the ground. Allen was delirious when he was rushed to medical.

Cross avoided seeing Allen for as long as he could but Allen was being crushed under the guilt of the damage he’d caused. News articles were attacking the hero and he was suffering because of it.

Nea had to go out of the country for another business trip and that’s when Cross noticed the way he picked at his upper arm.

“Kid, what the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing!” He answered, voice shrill. He stood and made to walk to his bedroom when Cross saw the red blossoming on Allen’s sleeve.

“Allen, tell me you didn’t,” The teenager stared blankly at Cross, his eyes answering the question.

He had.

He’d done this to himself.

Cross sat Allen down that night for what felt like hours and talked to him like an _adult_. Even if the way the kid cried broke his heart.

A week later Allen had agreed to talk to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that one was a bit longer than the rest. I dont know why i went off here but i did and i might've teared up writing this. nevertheless i hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave some feedback if you want. thank you! :)


	23. self-sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wasn't ready to be Sorcerer Supreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance y'all.
> 
> ALSO FUNNY STORY I WROTE THE WRONG PROMPT FOR TONIGHT OOPS. 
> 
> i finished the right one and here you go. :)

Before Allen was Sorcerer Supreme he was just a student of the Ancient One. She entrusted him with the secret to her immortality and while Allen had felt a bit betrayed at first, he knew why she did it. There wasn’t anyone else alive who could take up the job she did.

Not yet at least.

It’d been a week after she caught him messing with the Eye of Agamotto that she’d admitted that he was to become the next Sorcerer Supreme.

Allen didn’t think it would happen so soon.

He’s barely seventeen when the weight of the world is dropped onto his shoulder.

The stone kept around his neck as Mordo begged for his help with an incredibly annoyed looking _amateur_.

“So,” Allen whispered, throat clenching as he realized what’d happened. “I’m next, huh?”

“It’s Kaecilius,” Allen’s eyes widened, chest heaving in panic. This can’t be happening. Kaecilius had always been more talented than he was. “He’s brought Dormammu.”

Allen’s knees threatened to give way but he was under the steady gave of someone he helped teach and someone doubting him.

“Let me change and grab the Eye. Do any of you have a plan?” He asked, walking to his closet.

“I might have one,” The new guy smirked.

“And you are?”

“Doctor Strange.”

Allen made a face. “Might wanna rethink that code, mister. It’s not the best.”

* * *

The plan was brilliant, he had to give it to the doctor. As the others dealt with Kaecilius, Allen flew up to where Dormammu was.

His domain was cold. Allen felt the chill down to his bone even through his suit. As he flew through the large masses he spotted a relatively flat surface and made to land, effortlessly weaving the spell to loop time.

The Ancient One would’ve been proud.

There was one flaw in Strange’s plan.

Dormammu is too proud to ever relent.

“Dormammu,” He called out, willing his voice to stay strong. He thought of the people he’d be saving if he did this. “Dormammu! We need to talk.”

The large mass of purple shifted back to reveal a large face.

“You’ve come to die, mortal. Your world will join the rest!” The following onslaught was brutal.

Allen barely managed to weave his shields together in time, and even when he did, they shattered. He screamed as he was disintegrated.

Time undid itself.

Allen was landing again.

“Dormammu,” He yelled. “Let’s make a deal!”

“You’ve come to - What is this illusion?”

This time spikes drove up into Allen’s body.

He died again.

“You cannot do this forever,” Dormammu taunted after Allen had explained what he’d been doing.

“This _is_ forever, now Dormammu. You and I trapped here for eternity.” Allen was getting a bit bold.

“Then you shall spend eternity dying!”

“Yes,” The human scoffed. “But Earth will be safe from you. Everyone will be safe.”

“You will suffer.”

“I’m used to it by now,” Allen admitted and the onslaught continued.

He never expected Dormammu to get bored of his new toy.

“You won’t win.”

“I don’t have to win. I am content losing for eternity if it makes you _my prisoner_.”

He died again.

“Set me free!”

“How about we make a deal instead?”

As Allen left the domain, body trembling uncontrollably, he stopped to give Kaecilius a final glare despite the way his body threatened to tumble over.

Wong laughed as Strange joked about the consequences of spells and Allen undid the damage to the sanctum with a wave of his hand.

“What now, Sorcerer Supreme?” Strange asked when Mordo had left, bitter and angry.

“Now? Now I sleep for a year.”

“How many times?” The man asked.

He didn’t have to be specific.

“780,” He admitted quietly. “I died 780 times.”

* * *

Allen woke up screaming every night for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen is Sorcerer Supreme and Doctor Strange is second-rate compared to him thank you very much.
> 
> In all seriousness, Allen has been training for years compared to Strange.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed though! Feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like it and get ready for tomorrows prompt cause that's going to be a doozy.


	24. drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Allen had a nickel for every time he'd been kidnapped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE ah this one was different to write. 
> 
> enjoy tony.

Tony was never surprised when he woke up somewhere unexpected. Years of waking up in bed with a stranger or in questionable places like a helicopter or a fountain. He was used to it if he were completely honest.

Usually when he woke up though it was accompanied by the pounding of a hangover. This time all he felt was an uncomfortable itch in the back of his skull.

He looked around at the dark hallway he’d woken up in, eyes catching the lights from the room across from him and the cameras on each corner.

“Rise and shine, Stark,” An angry voice called out, gruff and raspy. The walls were lined with speakers. “We’re going to play a game.”

_A Saw fan?_ Tony thought with a small sigh, pressing the button on his watch and masking it as wringing his wrists out.

The Avengers would be here soon.

“I want you to suffer, Stark. Like you made me suffer,” Tony bit his lip as the man continued his stupid monologue. He was fully intending on ignoring him until he caught what he’d said. “-others died. Too bad. Now I’ve only got one toy for you to watch me kill. He’s the strongest of them though, and I’m certain you know him.”

“You killed-”

“I killed people who supported a murderer,” A dark shadow hung over Tony. “This last one - All I know is that you spent quite the pretty penny to get this one back.”

_No._

Tony ran through the doorway and froze, skin becoming clammy and breaths becoming shorter as he stared at the scared teenager with his ankles chained to the ground of a cylindrical tank. His hands were flat against the glass and he stared at Tony with wide eyes. He had suppressors clamped down on his wrists and his lip was split on the left side, blood trailing down his chin, along with a darkening bruise on his cheek.

At least Tony knew Allen fought back.

“Tony! I tried, but he caught me off guard!” He knew Allen was trying so hard to keep himself steady for Tony’s sake. “I’m sorry,” Fuck.

“Kid, it’s okay. You’ll be fine,” Tony’s voice was shaky even though he tried his damned hardest to stay calm.

Then, like a fucking joke, water started pouring into the tank. It soaked Allen quickly as it poured. The teenager looked terrified as he realized the weight of the problem. The school shirt he wore for his school’s music program along with the paint-stained jeans and shoes made Tony’s heart clench.

He’d been fighting crime for years but he’s still just a kid. He’s just a kid; an amazing kid. He doesn’t deserve to die like this.

“What the hell do you want?”

“To watch you squirm and suffer. You have five minutes to find the wire to stop the water. I make no promises that, if you find it, he’ll live.”

The room was full of colorful wires and all connected to the panels at the bottom of the tank.

Tony went to work. He analyzed each wire as well as he could but his fingers were trembling. Whenever he looked at Allen, crouched over as the water slowly filled the tank and trying to make the clamps on his ankles budge, his chest tightened.

He can’t let this kid drown.

“Tony,” Allen called out after about three minutes, the water was now up to his elbows. “Tony, please look at me,” Tony obliged. “I need you to know I forgive you for what you said to me before Sokovia.”

This isn’t happening.

“This isn’t your fault,” Allen continued as Tony turned away from him to continue looking for the wire. “Tony, this isn’t your fault.”

Allen went quiet and Tony dreaded looking back to find out why.

He’d been completely submerged.

Tony pulled at wires desperately, not noticing the loud bangs coming from the outside.

“Tony!” Steve called out but Tony pointed at Allen, whose eyes had shut and his mouth had opened to let the water in. 

“Get him out!”

There were a few moments as Steve processed what happened and then his shield was thrown. Natasha and Clint stormed in, armed and ready, and watched in shock.

“We got him,” The super spy said and Clint ran towards the tank to help Steve with Allen.

“SHIELD medical is on their way,” Steve assured as Allen was laid on the ground but it didn’t stop Clint from starting chest compressions.

The medical team arrived and took over.

Tony allowed himself the luxury of having a panic attack.

Allen was carried off on a stretcher after coughing up water. A redheaded agent glancing around the room and shaking Steve’s hand after a few quiet words.

Tony shut his eyes.

He needed to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of Tony whump as well as Allen whump. I do hope you enjoyed though! Feel free to leave some feedback if you'd like!


	25. restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to friendly fire. 
> 
> Allen doesn't take death well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is a sequel to the friendly fire piece. right after cross shoots allen**
> 
> Hey y'all! Happy Halloween! I was hoping to have finished this on time but that _mental breakdown_ set me back alot. I hope you enjoy this fic though. I was thinking about writing the entirety of the legit story that I had in mind on a better schedule.

Allen hated feeling tied down. Literally. It gave him a feeling of suffocation. He couldn’t ever breath properly.

He had to get over that because he was constantly being kidnapped and tied down.

This time was different though. The restraints weren’t digging harshly into his wrists but they were soft and flexible. Strong enough that Allen couldn’t raise his arms but he wasn’t hurting himself while trying to move. His waist and ankles were also secured against the bed. He panicked for a brief moment but when he looked around he caught the glimpse of SHIELD’s logo on the wall along with a cell number underneath it.

Then Allen’s blood ran cold. Why was he in a cell?

His hands were clammy as his breathing picked up.

He could only remember flashes. Fighting the sorceress only for something to happen; he couldn’t remember.

Allen struggled roughly, desperate to get free and groaned.

His leg was on fire. It had Allen’s eyes stinging with tears but he knew exactly what it was.

That’s the burning of a gunshot wound.

The door opened and Cross stepped in, looking slightly surprised that Allen was awake. He looked worn, bags under his eyes but he was watching Allen’s movements like a hawk.

“Are you back, Allen?” Allen made a confused hum and nodded, hating the muzzle on his mouth more and more. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you, but last time you tried the same trick and the muzzle had to come on.” Allen sighed mournfully.

_What. The fuck. Did he do?_

“So, answer yes or no? Nea’s nickname for you is Bambi.” It seemed out of place but Allen’s heart pounded. He shook his head slowly.

“Aladdin?” Allen nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. “Alright, I can’t take off the other restraints but I can take off the muzzle,” Cross leaned over his and undid the strap.

“What did I do?” He rasped once he was able to speak. Cross held out a cup of water with a straw.

“Drink. You have to take antibiotics.”

Allen did as he was told, groaning whenever his leg was jostled. The pills left Allen nauseous but he took them.

“What did I do?” Cross sighed, and that’s when Allen noticed the scratches all over his face.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days,” He started, sitting on the bed next to Allen. “When you watched the people get crushed, you went ballistic. The sorceress was neutralized and you just kept attacking anything that moved. I shot you in the leg to make you stop.”

There were a few moments where all Allen could hear was his heart pounding as if it were in his head.

“What do you mean by ‘neutralized’?”

“Allen-”

“Tell me! I-I have to know.”

“You dropped a billboard on her.”

Allen stopped breathing.

_No_.

“Allen.”

_This can’t be happening_.

“Calm down,” He heard Cross order, a hand on his shoulder.

“I killed someone,” He whispered, hissing as he pulled himself up enough so the strap around his waist was pushing onto his thigh. It burned terribly but Allen couldn’t bring himself to care. “Oh my god, did I hurt anyone else? Did I hurt _you_?”

“No one else got hurt because of you,” Cross stated carefully, calculated. “I need you to calm down now or you’re gonna be sedated, understand?”

Allen continued to hyperventilate until he managed to forcefully take a few deep breaths.

“Stay off the internet until SHIELD takes care of this, okay?”

“Why am I so tired?”

“You need rest, kid. Those pills make your body work on overdrive.” He shut his eyes, a few tears slipping down his face.

“I killed someone.”

Allen fell asleep with a hand brushing his hair back, wrists and ankles still strapped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always feel free to leave some feedback if you want to. Thanks for reading! :)


	26. broken ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is slowly losing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: SELF HARM AND IMPLIED SUICIDAL THOUGHTS**
> 
> I apologize. From the bottom of my heart.

It was the end of junior year, just a week until summer break when Allen lost control in Time Square. He’d woken up, restrained on a hospital bed, after two days. He left Thursday after _extensive_ testing and his heart dropped at what he saw what the news stations were saying.

It was the Times Square Tragedy.

Cross turned off the television before they could name the _eleven_ victims that died.

Allen felt himself go numb in a way he hadn’t since Mana had died.

He took to staying out as long as he could as Emrys. He probably only went home to sleep. His summer vacation was going to be dedicated to letting the people know that he wasn’t a threat. The citizens of New York didn’t care much at first though. They threw things at him and spew insults with hopes of getting him to leave. Even though each insult and can thrown felt like a knife in his chest, Allen never left.

If they were trying to break him, it was too late. He was already shattered into pieces.

At night, when Nea was sleeping, Allen would lock the bathroom door. With shaking fingers he grabbed a stray razor and, the first few times, he hesitated before dragging it lightly across his upper arm. He hated that it came to this.

He dragged it again.

He hated himself for letting this happen.

It happened a few more times and Allen felt marginally better. Well, anything is better than nothing. Allen was _desperate_ to feel something.

He stopped talking to his friends, he ignored Lavi’s worried texts and calls. He’d cry as he realized how much of Lavi’s time he was wasting when he listened to the heartfelt voice messages his boyfriend left.

A month of this went on and Allen had successfully dodged Nea’s questions and avoided Lavi. He couldn’t keep it hidden from his godfather.

Allen felt crushed when Cross pulled up his sleeve and saw the halfheartedly bandaged cuts.

So instead of mutilating himself, he risked more as he saved the city, and occasionally the planet.

**_Friend or Foe? Emrys seen keeping a crumbling bridge from falling. Can he be trusted?_ **

**_Dark Magic! Survivor of the Time Square Tragedy speaks for the first time about the traumatizing event!_ **

**_HOODED MENACE RETURNS! The monster to blame for the horrific Times Square disaster has returned._ **

Even if the last one was the Bugle’s regular biased stuff, it still hurt Allen to read.

He caused so much damage and pain and he couldn’t even punish himself for it.

New York would punish him soon enough.

He’d helped some people in a horrible car crash, levitated the car to help those underneath and stopped the blast in a bubble of energy. He ignored the flash of pain he felt in his leg.

“Get the fuck outta here!” Allen cried out in pain and fell to the ground. His side was stinging and when he glanced over he saw an angry New Yorker with a bat. Some people gasped but Allen heard a few egging him on. The bat came down on him again and this time he screamed as he felt something snap.

“What are you doing?” He heard someone ask.

“I’m giving him what he deserves!” Then Allen felt a harsh kick on his back.

As the beating continued, he didn’t fight back. Why would he? He brought this on himself.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

“If you keep hurting an Avenger,” _Clint?_ Oh, and he sounded angry. “You’ll learn that SHIELD’s prison cells aren’t nice as the local ones.” The man dropped the bat and ran. A few people worriedly stood around but Clint kneeled next to Allen.

“Kid?” Allen groaned pathetically. “Not gonna ask why you didn’t run because you’re godfather mentioned a few things to me, now come on.” Clint picked up him easily. “Time to get you checked out.”

* * *

The man broke Allen’s ribs. Nea wanted, oh so badly, to press charges but Allen was adamant about keeping Emrys and Allen separate entities. That night Allen went to bed, feeling again like he was suffocating.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Al? It’s the middle of the night, are you okay?”

“No,” He admitted quietly, his hand coming up to his face as he lay on his back, staring up at his ceiling. His voice was weak as he nearly cried. “Lavi, I’m not okay. I think I want to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise allen is going to get better but for now... 
> 
> i do hope you enjoyed and this made you feel as sad i was writing it. feel free to leave some feedback if you want to, as it helps me out alot!


	27. "I can't walk."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has bad luck part 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. There is literally no excuse for not posting in so long. I'm so sorry.

The aftermath of a grand-scale fight for the Avengers was usually quick and easy. It usually just entailed of everyone calling out their wounds and making sure that they’re all still alive. Then there was the roll call. It was a tradition at this point. Cap, or, Tony depending on who was there, would call out the names of all the Avengers that had joined for that battle. After everyone was accounted for they would go eat at X restaurant and then call it a day. 

Unless someone missed their call.

Then the manhunt started.

The problem stemmed from people never missing roll call.

So when all was said and done with the battle and Emrys still had not called out his name, people were not amused. 

“Is the kid seriously doing right now?” Sam groaned, blood coming down his chin from where he’d gotten caught during a skirmish with one of the bots. 

“Emrys!” Steve called out again and was met with silence. Sam groaned frustratingly.

“Kid’s been doing these things longer than you, asshole. He knows better than joke around about this.” Tony said accusingly.

“Tony, where is he?”

“I’m on it,” Was the mechanical response before he took to the sky in the direction where Emrys had been evacuating citizens. 

There were a few moments of silence before Tony’s strangled gasp had their blood running cold. 

“He’s under the fucking building.”

“What?” Sam asked softly before Steve took control of the situation. 

In a matter of minutes, the place was overrun with SHIELD staff. Medical agents were on standby while the Avengers worked on getting Allen out. 

It was a tense few minutes before they heard a mangled groan coming from the comms. 

“Emrys? Kid, talk to me. How we doing?” 

“I can- shit,” A gasp and then the debris covering him was enveloped in a bright white light before it disappeared in a flash. 

Emrys lay crumpled on his side, blood coating what little skin they could see, his hood wrapping around the more serious wounds tightly. He was in the process of trying to pull himself off of the floor when his arms gave way and he hit the ground again with a groan.

“Ah,” He hissed through clenched teeth. Steve kneeled next to the hero and propped him up against him. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” He comforted, the teen hero gave another groan. “Let’s get you up, okay?” 

Before Allen could protest, Steve was wrapping his arm over his shoulders and pulling him up. 

Allen’s legs buckled within a second. 

“No,” Allen gasped and Steve knelt to lift Allen in his arms. “I can’t walk, it’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Think something’s broken.” The sorcerer gave another curse as his leg was jostled. 

“Kid, why didn’t you call for help when you saw the building going down?” Tony started berating but his tone wasn’t as sharp as it usually would have been as Steve carried Allen over to the medical team. 

“I was kind of busy,” Allen answered, face tense in pain. “You know, stopping robots from killing civilians.”

“Sure, kid.”

“What, you think I wanted to be crushed underneath a building? I thought I died,” He said it with a forced teasing tone.

“Maybe you just wanted to get out of those exams you were talking to me about?”

“Steve, no. I can’t die. I didn’t suffer those classes just to not take my exams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next one up soon.
> 
> Sorry again!


	28. Severe Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the beginning of the worst adversary Allen had ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im sorry i took so long to post but i am atoning as best i can.
> 
> also did you know a coma was considered a severe illness?

Contrary to popular belief, Allen did take breaks from gallivanting across the city in a Stark enhanced suit to save people. Sure, it was usually just during his testing season but it was a break nonetheless. He’d made a schedule with a couple of the other New York-based heroes and he’d left the Sorcerer Supreme business to Strange unless it was world-threatening.

He’d realized during his sophomore year after taking two AP exams in a row and then taking a week to cover the city as best he could without resting. It resulted in Allen taking a pretty nasty hit from a nasty villain and then having to ensure his identity remain a secret whilst half comatose in a public hospital.

Honestly, it wasn’t too fun.

So here he was, the end of May in his senior year and he’d just finished his last ever AP exam. He was walking hand in hand with Lavi towards his house when something had him stop.

“Al, come on!” Lavi jokingly teased, pulling on Allen’s hand lightly until he saw the serious look on his face. “What? What’s going on?”

“Something’s wrong,” His eyes were shifting back and forth from their usual grey to a pale red.

“Eyes.”

“Experimental spell,” Allen answered. “Helps me see things that I shouldn’t be able to see. There’s something going on.”

“And what exactly are you seeing?” The redhead watched as Allen looked over an invisible threat. Suddenly Allen’s breath caught in his throat and he was pulling Lavi down into the subway.

“Go. Get to the Sanctum and tell Strange to put up wards.” Allen’s eyes were bright white. He looked around and when he saw no one watching, he pulled his cloak from a portal he’d made. It was a subtle change underneath the cloak but the sensors Stark had made him were lining his jaw and blinking a bit. “Lavi, this is serious. I’m not entirely sure what it is but it’s big and it’s angry.”

Lavi looked so torn as he finally relented and turned to walk towards the sanctum but Allen opened a portal into it that the redhead stumbled into.

It closed before Lavi could turn and see Allen’s small smile.

Allen was found pinned under a metal pipe in the New York harbor where one of the factory’s had fallen into the water in the aftermath of a large but unknown battle. SHIELD cleaned up for the Sorcerers and it was disguised as a large scale accident.

Happy ending right?

Not exactly.

Somewhere tucked away in a hidden medical facility with the highest security in the western hemisphere was Allen Walker.

He hadn’t woken up since they found him nearly a week ago and his uncle was at his wit's end. He couldn’t take this much longer.

The Avengers weren’t faring much better. Bruce had made it his personal mission to check on Allen every day. Helen Cho had regretfully informed them that it might be a good idea to take Allen off of life support if he didn’t show signs of improving.

The medical stuff was _complicated_. Allen had hit his head when fighting _whatever_ it is that he fought. Hell, no one could even be sure that Allen beat it. He’d been underwater for far too long and it made him shut off to preserve essential functions.

Then he just didn’t wake up.

They put him into something called therapeutic hypothermia and Nea was escorted off the premises when he had a meltdown over all the things happening.

Doctor Strange took over as Sorcerer Supreme, all efforts were based on taking down whatever had reduced Allen to… what he was now.

It was a few more days later when Allen’s eyes shot open, glowing bright blue.

“Apocalypse,” He whispered, eyes fading into gray. “Apocalypse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave some feedback as it helps be out alot and im probably never going to stop apologizing for stopping the regular posting so again im sorry.


	29. Seizure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is really short im really sorry i just couldnt write seizures properly and it was kinda eeeh im so sorry again :')

The days following Allen’s awakening were hectic. He’d woken up, somehow, during his induced cryostasis type coma muttering things under his breath which complicated everything for the medical team looking over him. So while he was put through extensive testing and his family was informed on his condition Strange pulled together what little he was able to get on what Allen fought.

It was some form of titan. An angry godlike creature wanting to take back from the humans who’d forgotten him. Or it would’ve been if someone hadn’t managed to take control of it and turn it into their puppet. 

Of course, Allen would’ve been stupid enough to try and take it on alone. 

The shield’s around New York may have been able to stop the angry monster from assuming it’s true form but it still nearly killed the sorcerer.

After being cleared Allen made quick work of trying to find wherever was strong enough to take hold of a monster like that and he was finally making some kind of start when it happened. 

He’d learned to scry properly back when he was still just a student but he didn’t very much like doing it. It made him curious and the curiosity wasn’t ever sated. The more he saw while scrying the more questions he had and he could answer them with just a few more minutes of looking into a bowl of water. 

So while his eyes would sting and burn he would write into his notebooks with all the symbols and things he saw in his haze. 

Until the seizures started. 

Allen could see the monster. Something so much more gruesome and vicious than what he fought but when he tried to look past it and towards the person controlling it, he was forced out of the spell. 

His uncle found him convulsing on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this because a b i g storm is coming. 
> 
> also im writing like seven other aus i have no self control someone e n d me. 
> 
> feel free to leave your opinion/comment/feedback on this. it helps me alot!


	30. Caregiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea never expected for Allen to become so important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 
> 
> I hope you all are having a fantastic holiday season. I know mine has been a bit hectic but I do have it in mind to finish this before new years which shouldnt be too hard as i've just gone one chapter left.
> 
> One left. Wow. I don't know how im supposed to feel. This fic has been based on one ive been rewriting and reworking for years and now i feel like ive got a good world set up i really want to start connecting the pieces through a series. 
> 
> the amount of feedback i've gotten from this fic is tremendous and it helps so much you all have no idea so im really really grateful for it. i hope you enjoy this chapter as its a bit of a break from all the literal injuries.

Allen Walker deserved better than what he got. From the moment he was born he was left to die by his own mother and the few years he grew in the foster system were absolute hell for the kid and not everything had been said about some of the families he lived with. Then Mana adopted the poor boy and Nea couldn’t help but wonder if his brother was in over his head with the kid. 

He was shy and quiet and whenever he found himself looking after him while Mana did an errand he had to put an alarm to remind him to check on him because he just never made any noise.

Just to make sure the kid didn’t die.

Then the fire happened and Nea found himself taking care of a traumatized child with graying hair.

He was just so sweet though. So unsure of himself after the trauma he’d been through. 

Within a year Allen’s hair was completely white but he was getting better. He was talking to a therapist, even if he didn’t know what exactly that was, and he was making friends, however few they were. 

Allen and Nea have always had a very transparent relationship. They knew about each other’s lives and told each other everything so when Allen started the seventh grade and he started getting quieter Nea couldn’t help but notice.

Then he showed up with bruises and his heart stopped. 

“What the hell?” His tone was angry as he stepped towards the kid who flinched in response. “Allen, what happened?”

“Nothing,” He answered with his cheek barely showing underneath the hood of his jacket. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Nea snapped and regretted it when he saw the flash of fear in Allen’s eyes. “You have to understand, kiddo. You show up with bruises and you don’t tell me anything.”

He watched as Allen weighed his options.

“You can tell me anything.” His eyes caught welling gray ones and he pulled Allen onto the couch. “Talk to me.”

“There’s something I never told you,” Allen started, slowly removing his hoodie to show his split lip and bruised cheek. 

Allen shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened them again they were glowing.

Oh, Nea realized with a jolt.

It’s that kind of situation.

Allen admitted, after some prodding and reassuring that he wouldn’t be mad, that he was a mutant.

He had these powers for as long as he could remember but the last time he’s shared it with a family he was staying with they made him go through an exorcism. Nea had to take a deep breath when he heard that fact.

Of course, that family had gone even farther when they’d seen Allen not react to the exorcism how they’d wanted to.

It was so bad that Allen had to be removed from the household. 

Nea didn’t talk after Allen told him which made the pre-teen think the worst and the words that came out of his mouth broke his heart. 

“I don’t wanna go,” His voice cracked and when Nea looked up at him he could see the tears gathering on his eyelashes. He was starting to spiral, hands reaching for Nea but he wasn’t moving. “I’ll be good, I swear. Please, I don’t wanna go.” He cried and Nea rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around his adopted nephew. 

“Hey, you’re okay.”

“I don’t wanna go, please,” Allen couldn’t seem to hear him as he clutched desperately to Nea’s shirt.

Hours later, when they’d had a long conversation about what Allen had been doing and after he’d managed to get Allen to believe that he wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon, Nea took a deep breath and looked at his nephew sleeping on the other side of the couch. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“I’m in the middle of something, is this important?” Cross asked impatiently and Nea suppressed the urge to laugh.

“I need to talk to you about the kid next time you’re in town.”

“What happened to _my_ godson?”

“ _My_ nephew just told me something I feel like you should know. Just let me know when you’re back in New York.” He stood and grabbed the navy blue blanket from the armchair. 

“Okay,” Was the monotone answer he got before the call disconnected. 

He looked at his kid, sleeping soundly after the emotional day, and sighed.

He wished he could be surprised that Allen had chosen to start getting in between people and dangerous things. He was just that selfless. He was too good and no amount of talking from Nea would ever change that.

No amount of mistreatment from terrible foster families ever changed it. 

He was a hero by nature and all Nea could do was make sure that he wasn’t pushing himself.

He just hoped it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! once again i wish you all happy holidays and the best for the end of the year! stay safe out on the road!
> 
> oh and if you wanna leave me some feedback i'd be really grateful!


	31. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow. hey everyone. its been a while. 
> 
> i want to apologize. it shouldnt have taken me literal months to finish this but i couldnt just leave this fic without finishing it. i cared about it too much. on the other hand there were several chapters where i forced alot of the writing and i disliked it so im stuck in this middle where i got inspiration and i finally got it done.
> 
> im sorry it took me so long. 
> 
> thank you all for dealing with my bs throughout the posting of this fic as ive gone through quite a bit. 
> 
> hope you enjoy something that made me cry while writing it.

New York was in ruins. The battle wore on so long that Allen couldn’t remember how or when it’d started. His cloak was torn, stuck somewhere on a skyscraper where Allen had barely managed to keep himself hidden from the monster.

It was terrible. 

The screaming of running civilians being drowned out by the roar of that monster as it sent a stream of golden flames there way. 

It was somewhat of a dragon except so much more grotesque. Allen couldn’t bring himself to look at it long. It had a short neck, covered in lacerations and cuts but it didn’t seem to bleed. Its wings were leathery like a bat’s but smaller than it should’ve been for the size of it. Its snout covered in blood, a human leg stuck between two of its large teeth. All over it had bumps oozing what seemed to be acid and its rampage wouldn’t stop.

_Where are the Avengers when you need them?_

Allen took a deep breath and took to the sky, eyes glowing white. He didn’t bother wasting energy in hiding his identity. All of New York was either evacuating or dead. He made it to Queens, an ominous quiet filling the air as the monster seemed to stop its ruin for a moment.

“Is anyone here?” He called out, wincing as his voice echoed against ruined buildings. His heart was pounding in his chest as he toed over dangerous bits of metals and glass, aided by the levitation, he only had to touch the ground or a large chunk of concrete to propel himself a bit further. He didn’t have to but he felt if he just flew straight on he’d lose himself. 

“Help!” A strikingly familiar voice called out, but Allen couldn’t place it.

“Where are you?”

Down the alleyway of a barely standing building were two kids, probably sixteen and seventeen, but Allen felt his knees wobble.

Brent and Jillian, the two siblings that had gotten caught up in dealing. 

Brent was holding his sister’s body, body torn open by a metal panel. 

“Emrys! Allen, please!” Allen flinched at the use of his name but he kneeled over Jillian, not knowing where he could even begin to staunch the blood. “Please help her!”

“Brent,” He muttered quietly, stomach churning as he thought of the brother’s reaction. They’d grown in the last three years. Brent had dyed his hair blue. “I’m sorry,” He dropped his head.

“No. No, no, this can’t be happening!” He shook his sister’s body but had no response.

“There’s no medical in New York anymore,” Allen tried reasoning, reaching out to lay a black hand on Brent’s shoulder. “Let alone here.”

“Is anyone else alive?”

“I’m looking for survivors,” He stood and Brent took in how beaten the hero looked. His costume was torn and blood was spilling from a particularly nasty cut on his stomach. “I haven’t found anyone besides you.” Brent laughed brokenly. He took a shuddering breath and smiled at him.

“Leave,” He rasped, head down. 

“I can’t do that.”

“Leave me,” Brent dragged a hand down his face, the other clutching his sister’s limp hand. “Just leave.” The ground started shaking and Allen didn’t process what was happening until he was pushed several feet away from the siblings. 

“Bren-” Allen’s voice caught in his throat. His heart shattered at the sight of rubble covering where Brent had been with his sister. “Oh god,” His hands trembled slightly. “Oh god.” What remained of the wall started to collapse and Allen was quick to fly into the air. His eyes widened as he saw the monster stalking towards where he was. He motioned towards the ground, opening a portal and dropped into it. He landed roughly on the ground on the opposite side of the city. The mad giant decimating Queens with a blaze of fire. 

“It’s the end!” A man yelled, shaking underneath a billboard and blood spilling from underneath him.

Allen kept gliding through the city, periodically hiding from the monster and looking for survivors.

He stopped, all thoughts changing to static and his body going cold. The corpses were half burnt and torn into by debris. He fell onto his knees, the blood seeping into his clothes. Red hair and black hair was singed.

“No,” His heart stopped for a second as he processed what was happening. “This isn’t happening,” He grabbed his head in his hands, feelings his power start to radiate from him. “They’re dead,” He looked up at the pale faces of his uncle and his godfather, fingernails digging into his skin to keep him from screaming and losing control. 

He heard a jet overhead and for a split second felt some hope. The Avengers had arrived. Surely they could stop this thing. 

Allen looked back down to his family. It wouldn’t change what happened. 

They were swallowed by the monster’s large jaws. 

Allen screamed underneath the roars filling the city. He screamed and cried with his forehead on the ground, hands pulling at his hair. 

“They’re all dead,” Allen flinched but didn’t bother looking up at the woman who’d spoken. “They’re gone,” She continued. “What the hell are you going to do about it?” 

Allen felt a surge of anger and pushed himself off the ground. The woman wore black robes and her skin was tinged blue. Her eyes were completely white and her lips were a deep purple.

“Lady Death,” Allen greeted her, shoving the anger back down but he couldn’t help the venom he spat it with. Death chuckled a bit.

“Ever the gentlemen, Emrys.” She smirked as Allen sat back on the ground, a bit closer to his family. “Now, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t understand,” He wiped the tears off his face. “That thing,” He heard its growl. “It’s unstoppable. I can’t stop it.”

“The Ancient One picked a pitiful sorcerer supreme,” Allen’s eyes glowed in anger but his fists stayed clenched at his sides. “What? Are you angry? Good. Think back on your readings, your research, save your damned planet.”

“I can’t!” Allen snapped, sending Death tumbling onto the ground with a pulse of energy. “This is too much for me, I can’t save them.” Allen’s voice cracked thinking about his family. 

“Then your boyfriend died believing a lie,” This time Allen did try to stalk towards her but he was held in place by tendrils of black magic draining him. “I’m trying to help you, you pathetic child,” Allen fell to the ground, the pain of his injuries catching up to him. “I’ll give you a hint,” She laughed mockingly. “You’ll die.”

Allen frowned as he pushed himself back up. “You can’t mean the time spell. I don’t have the stone.”

“You are much more powerful than that stone and you know.”

“You want me to turn myself into a bomb,” Allen muttered in realization. Death smiled, kneeling in front of Allen. “You want me to nuke New York.”

“What else do you have to lose?”

 

 

Allen woke up to absolute silence and shot up from the cot he was laying feeling a bit disoriented. 

He’s underground. The tech couldn’t ever stop the heavy feeling he’d get. There were computers everywhere, storage rooms full of food but he focused on the door with the large circular hatch. 

“What the fuck,” He pulled on the hatch until it opened with a hiss. It opened up to a cylindrical tube with rungs leading out to another hatch.

When Allen actually made it outside he looked around and fell onto his knees. 

“Death!” He screamed out, tears filling his eyes. “What is this? What’s happening?” 

The sky was red, bodies littered everywhere. 

“I fucked up,” He muttered, shaking his head. “Death, what did you make me do?”

“You should’ve made sure that you weren’t asleep,” He heard her laugh but couldn’t find her. “You killed them,” Allen’s eyes filled with tears, he screamed. “You failed.”

Allen felt a sharp pain in his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Death asked, suddenly appearing in front of Allen. 

“I’m killing myself,” He stated simply. “I’m taking you with me.”

“You can’t. I won’t take you,” Allen grabbed her arm roughly. 

“Then we end up in oblivion forever.”

"Do you understand the consequences this will have?" She shrieked as a white light started spreading from where Allen held her arm. 

"Like you said," Allen smiled, tears streaming down his face. "What else can I lose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go. tis the end of the whumptober au but i was thinking about making this a series. idk if anyone would be interested in reading it.
> 
> as always leave any feedback you have about the series. 
> 
> again thank you so much for sticking with me until i finished


End file.
